Family Owned
by Kaya Slytherin
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Einen Zauberer hatte Bilbo nicht erwartet. Ganz sicher hatte er auch keine Gruppe bestehend aus zehn Zwergen erwartet. Aber er hatte definitiv, DEFINITIV, keinen Zwergenkönig mit zwei Sklaven im Schlepptau erwartet. (Hobbitfilme AU, Abgebrochen von der Originalautorin, aber ich übersetze weiter, falls sie weiterschreiben sollte)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, alle zusammen!

Neulich habe ich diese tolle Geschichte (finde ich zumindest) von rio95000 ( u/1567475/rio95000) gesehen und gleich mal übersetzt. Den Titel der FF habe ich nicht geändert, sie ist also auch bei Rio unter dem Namen Family Owned ( s/10026655/1/Family-Owned) zu finden. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, die Übersetzung hier unter meinem Namen zu uploaden. Für den Plot bin ich nicht zuständig, wohl aber für die Rechtschreibung (hehehe).

Viel Spass beim Lesen und lasst mich doch bitte wissen, wie ihr es findet :D.

* * *

Bilbo seufzte. Hinter ihm konnte er immer noch die Zwerge lärmen und lachen hören, als sie sein Geschirr fertig gestapelt hatten. Er wusste, dass Gandalf im Hintergrund leise über einen harmlosen Witz über Bilbos haarigen Füsse kicherte - er fragte sich, ob dieser Albtraum je ein Ende haben würde. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum diese Gruppe? Truppe? _Haufen_ von Zwergen überhaupt bei ihm in seiner Hobbithöhle waren.

Wie nannte man eine solche Vielzahl an Zwergen überhaupt? Bilbo war gerade daran, innerlich alle Bezeichnungen für Gruppen aufzuzählen, die er kannte - Herde, Ansammlung, Trupp, Explosion - als noch ein weiteres Klopfen an der runden Tür zu hören war.

Wenn der bestimmte Rhythmus des Klopfens nicht schon verriet, dass dieser Besucher anders war als der Rest, dann wenigstens die Tatsache, dass der Mob hinter ihm das erste Mal seit dem Trink- und Rülpswettbewerb vor einigen Stunden still war.

 _Mob?_

Nein, zu einfach.

 _Herde?_

Nein. Auch wenn sein nun nicht mehr vorhandener Essensvorrat dem widersprach, Tiere waren sie nicht.

Bilbo seufzte. Schon wieder. Fast hätte er nochmal geseufzt, aber dann bemerkte er, dass er genau die gleiche Angewohnheit wie sein Vater zu pflegen begann. Er fragte sich, ob die Angewohnheit des Seufzens wirklich so schlimm war, als er sah, wie seine Besucher den Flur im Eingangsbereich zugerichtet hatten.

Explosion traf irgendwie mehr und mehr zu…

Endlich öffnete Bilbo die Tür. Nach den anderen, die schon bei ihm eingetroffen waren, war dieser Zwerg seltsam… Einmal mehr fehlte ihm das richtige Wort. _Normal_ war weit übertrieben für eine solch machtvolle Person, welche eindeutig ein Zwerg war. Jedenfalls nahm Bilbo das an.

 _Beherrscht_ , ergänzte sein Gehirn, als Bilbo die letzte Begrüssung für diesen Abend vor sich hin stotterte. Dieser Zwerg drückte mit seiner Körperhaltung nur Kontrolle aus. Auch wie er Bilbo beinah zu Boden starrte und die beiden anderen, die in seinem Schatten standen, komplett ignorierte.

Schatten?

Wäre er mit dem Zwerg vor ihm nicht so beschäftigt gewesen, hätte Bilbo die Personen hinter diesem schon länger bemerkt, aber sie standen vollständig im Schatten, weg vom Licht, das aus den Fenstern der Hobbithöhle drang.

"Thorin Eichenschild", grüsste Gandalf hinter Bilbo.

Der Zwerg - Thorin - nickte als Antwort und trat endlich ein. Bilbo sah die beiden Schatten auffordernd an. Er fragte sich, ob sie nicht auch reinkommen wollten, aber Thorin drehte sich nichtmal zu ihnen um.

"Bewacht das Gepäck bis zum Morgengrauen", sagte er kalt über seine Schulter, dann folgte er Gandalf ins Esszimmer zu den anderen Zwergen.

Bilbo zögerte immer noch, die Tür zu schliessen, aber die Schatten verbeugten sich tief und gingen dann ohne ein Wort fort in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Von allen merkwürdigen Dingen, die er heute Abend gesehen hatte; wieso sollten zwei Zwerge - das war seine gut begründete Annahme - draussen bleiben _müssen_? Das verwirrte ihn zutiefst.

Diese Frage beschäftigte Bilbo nicht nur in den nächsten paar Stunden, sondern tagelang, auch, als er den Vertrag der Zwerge unterzeichnet und schon lange mit der Mission begonnen hatte. Irgendwie war es in der Körpersprache eines Jeden verankert, aber sein Gehirn, das sonst eigentlich nur für gute Ideen und kluge Worte bekannt war, speicherte die Anzeichen sorgfältig ab, um sie später zu verarbeiten.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Bilbo erwachte, war es still.

Er sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass der Morgen gerade erst erwacht war. Das würde auch erklären, warum keine Vögel sangen und fiepten. Die Spatzen, die nahe bei seinem Schlafzimmer in einem Zitronenbaum wohnten, waren normalerweise dann wach, wenn er selbst auch aufstand. Normalerweise. Er erwartete schon, dass der turbulente Stamm (Gut, huh?) von Zwergen immer noch in seinem Wohnzimmer sein Unwesen trieb. Nur… Es war vollkommen still in der Höhle...

Halb bei der Annahme, dass es nur ein komischer Traum gewesen war, schlich Bilbo raus in den Flur. Es war so sauber wie nach dem letzten Mal, als er alles sauber gemacht hatte. Angespannt streckte Bilbo seinen Kopf in sein Badezimmer, welches nach dem letzten Abend recht heruntergekommen ausgesehen hatte.

Glänzend rein.

Bilbo kniff sich selbst in den Oberarm - vielleicht war die letzte Nacht nur eine verstörende Halluzination gewesen - und wagte sich dann in den Raum, wo er hätte schwören können, dass da gestern noch elf Zwerge und ein Zauberer ein Lied über einen Berg gesungen und dazu gegessen hatten.

Beinah fluchte er, als er den noch immer schlafenden Haufen Zwerge verteilt in seinem Wohnzimmer sah. Gandalf war nirgends zu sehen, aber das überraschte den Hobbit nicht wirklich. Ihn hätte es eher aus der Fassung gebracht, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass der Zauberer überhaupt schlafen musste.

Bilbo war drauf und dran, für ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf in sein warmes Bett zurückzukehren, als er ein leises Klappern von Geschirr vernahm. Dann ein leises Murmeln, das ebenfalls aus der Küche kam.

Vielleicht waren ein paar Zwerge schon wach und hatten beschlossen, dass sie Bilbo nicht mit diesem Berg von dreckigem Geschirr alleine lassen konnten. Er musste zugeben, dass er froh darum war, denn nach einem Fest aufräumen, das tat nichtmal ein Hobbit gern.

Kurz zählte er die Zwerge in seinem Wohnzimmer durch. Es waren definitiv elf. Wer war also in seiner Küche?

Bilbo machte einen Umweg, damit er bei seiner Vorratskammer vorbei kam. Von da aus konnte er durch die Lücken zwischen den Regalen sehen, wen die Zwerge noch in sein Haus eingeladen hatten. Bilbo schnaubte, als er sich der Tatsache gewahr wurde, dass er sich wie ein Schwerverbrecher in seiner eigenen Höhle bewegte, aber dann sah er endlich die Zwerge - was sollte es sonst sein? Riesen? - in seiner Küche.

Zwei waren da. Einer hell, der andere dunkel. Leise werkelten die beiden um den Waschtrog herum und wuschen das Geschirr, dass die anderen gestern Nacht gebraucht hatten, ab.

Endlich war Bilbos Gehirn genügend wach, um eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden und den zwei Schatten, die gestern hinter Thorin gestanden hatten, herzustellen. Aber wieso mussten diese zwei Zwerge - die offensichtlich noch sehr jung waren - draussen bleiben?

Der blonde Zwerg hatte seine beiden Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen im Seifenwasser stecken und wusch vorsichtig das Porzellan von Bilbos Mutter ab. Ohne aufzusehen reichte der blonde Zwerg die Sachen dem brünetten, der sie mit einem Küchentuch trockenrieb und sie fein säuberlich sortiert auf den Esstisch stellte.

Die Zwerge waren sich eindeutig gewohnt, miteinander zu arbeiten, das bemerkte Bilbo. Er sah auch die Löcher in ihren abgetragenden Kleidungen, ihre Stiefel, deren besten Zeiten schon vor Jahrzehnten vorüber sein mussten und die zu schmale Erscheinung, wie sie nur unterernährte Lebewesen aufwiesen.

Irgendwas war hier faul. Es war nicht nur der essensliebende Hobbit in Bilbo, der erkannte, dass die Zwerge nicht genug zu Essen hatten. Jedes Wesen in Mittelerde hätte wohl so empfunden.

Und noch etwas passte nicht: Die Zwerge, die friedlich im Wohnzimmer schliefen, waren gut genährt und warm gekleidet. Warum also diese zwei nicht?

Sie hatten auch keine Waffen, diese zwei Zwerge hier.

Bilbos Hirn raste. Er versuchte alle Unterschiede zwischen denen und den anderen Zwerge, die er von gestern auf heute unfreiwillig beherbergt hatte, ausfindig zu machen. So funktionierte sein Gehirn nunmal. Er erkannte viele Unterschiede, aber er war nicht in der Lage, diese einzuordnen. Die nicht vorhandenen Zöpfe zum Beispiel…

Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, als er jemand anderen in die Küche kommen hörte. Ein Meisterdieb war er vielleicht nicht, aber jeder noch so junge Hobbit wusste, wie man sich leise und unbemerkt verhielt. Vor allem, um etwas aus der Küche zu stibizen…

"Das Gepäck ist also fertig."

Bilbo hörte, dass dieser Satz von Thorin nur eine Feststellung der Tatsachen und definitiv keine Frage war.

"Ja, Sire", antwortete der blonde Zwerg leise. Er hatte sich von seiner Arbeit abgewendet, als der Leiter der Zwerge reingekommen war.

"Wer hat euch gesagt, dass ihr die Höhle aufräumen sollt?"

Diesmal war es eindeutig eine Frage und Bilbo musste das Gesicht des Zwerges nicht sehen, um zu erkennen, dass er verärgert war.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, aber offensichtlich wagten es die jungen Zwerge nicht, nicht zu antworten.

"Balin, Sire."

Auf einmal trat Thorin in Bilbos Sichtfeld. Bilbo erstarrte, aber Thorin löste seinen Blick kein einziges Mal von den jungen Zwergen. Ruhig - _beherrscht_ \- entfernte Thorin einen von seinen Handschuhen und schlug jeden Jungen einmal auf die Wange. Es war nicht laut genug, als dass einer der Zwerge im Wohnzimmer etwas davon hätte hören können, aber genug, dass Bilbo zurückzuckte. Die Jungs gaben keinen Laut von sich und hielten ihren Blick gesenkt.

Thorin ging noch näher an die beiden ran.

"Ihr befolgt nur meine Befehle! Meine! Ihr gehorcht mir!", zischte er, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und stapfte zu seiner Truppe zurück.

Bilbo blieb, wo er war. Er plante schon den Weg in sein warmes Bett zurück - möglichst ohne den zwergischen Mob aufzuwecken - sobald er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Thorin gegangen war und die Jungs mit ihrer Arbeit weitermachten. Der Dunkelhaarige bewegte sich zu dem Küchentuch auf der Ablagefläche neben der Spüle, aber der andere hielt ihn schnell am Handgelenk fest. Bilbo beobachtete, wie die beiden zu den anderen Zwergen in das Wohnzimmer schielten und dann tief durchatmeten.

Der Blonde legte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen, und als sie so verharrten, fühlte sich Bilbo mehr und mehr, als würde er hier eine sehr intime Szene beobachten, die ihn absolut nichts anging.

Weil er weder weiter zuschauen, noch zu den anderen Zwergen gehen wollte, floh er in sein eigenes Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

In seiner Eile, die bereits abgereiste Gesellschaft zu erreichen, hatte er die zwei befremdlichen Zwerge oder Schatten-Zwerge (wie er sie innerlich bereits nannte) aus seiner Küche total vergessen. Aber als er gegen seinen Willen auf ein Pony gehoben worden und dabei vom Grossteil der Gesellschaft ausgelacht worden war, entdeckte er die beiden Zwerge zwischen allen anderen.

Nachdem, was er in den letzten Stunden von ihnen gesehen hatte, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass die beiden auf ihren eigenen Füssen laufen mussten, allerdings war er sehr froh, dass es nicht so war und dass die beiden am Ende der Gruppe ritten.

Wiedereinmal bemerkte Bilbo, dass sie nicht waren wie die anderen. Die anderen kamen ihm nicht so ganz so energisch wie Thorin hinrüber, aber doch ritten sie bestimmt und mit einem Ziel vor Augen vorwärts. Es dauerte etwa zwei Stunden und ziemlich viele Kilometer, bis Bilbo den Unterschied richtig benennen konnte: der Grossteil der Zwerge reiste irgendwohin, aber die Jungs folgten ihnen bloss. Es lag in ihrer Ausstrahlung: gebeugte Schultern, keine Konversation am Laufen, vorsichtige Blicke. Es war nicht, als ob sie nicht mitbekommen würden, was um sie herum geschah. Eigentlich schienen sie sogar aufmerksamer als die anderen zu sein. Anstatt nur einfach die Natur zu bewundern, schien es so, als fühlten sie diese richtig.

"Du hast unsere zwei Anhängerchen also bemerkt, hm?"

Bilbo fiel vor Schreck fast von seinem Pony; er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Balin und Bofur zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten.

"Bitte?", fragte Bilbo verwirrt.

Bofur nickte nach hinten. "Fíli und Kíli dahinten."

Bilbo zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Ich kannte ihre Namen nicht. Sie kamen gestern nicht herein."

In Balins Augen erkannte Bilbo ein eigenartiges Leuchten, doch eine Sekunde später war es auch schon wieder weg und er konnte es nicht so recht einordnen. "Nein, das würden sie nicht tun."

Es sah aus, als ob das Gespräch für Bofur und Balin beendet gewesen wäre, also fragte der Hobbit selbst nach.

"Warum?"

Bofur hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Wieso nicht hereingekommen sind, oder warum sie es nicht tun würden?"

"Beides!"

Bofur seufzte. "Gibt es Sklaven im Auenland?"

Bilbo zuckte zusammen und biss auf seine Zunge, um es nicht in die ganze Gruppe hinausszuschreien. "Sklaven!", zischte er. "Hobbits haben keine Sklaven!"

Dann verstand der. Wieso die Schatten-Zwerge - Fíli und Kíli - von der restlichen Gruppe getrennt waren und zu den unbeliebtesten Arbeiten verdonnert wurden. Auch, warum der normalerweise laute Bofur das Gespräch leise hielt und Balin etwas beschämt zur Seite guckte.

Verzweifelt versuchte der Hobbit, das eben Gehörte zu begreifen und fragte: "Also wem gehören dann Fíli und Kíli?"

"Thorin", sagte Balin leise und ruhig.

Bilbo nickte abwesend. Das war auch das, was er angenommen hatte. Nachdem, was er am Morgen in der Küche gesehen hatte, konnte er auf keinen Fall mehr sagen, dass die Jungs zur Gesellschaft gehörten.

"Also… Ist es normal für Zwerge, Sklaven zu halten?", fragte Bilbo mit dünner Stimme. "Ich dachte, dass nur Menschen Sklaven haben, das ist alles."

Bofur und Balin wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und Bilbo seufzte innerlich. Wenn er weiter darüber sprechen wollte, musste er wohl sehr behutsam vorgehen.

"Eigentlich ist es nicht normal, nein", begann Balin, "Aber in speziellen Umständen…"

"Sie sind keine Verbrecher, wenn es das ist, worum du besorgt bist", fügte Bofur schnell hinzu, "Sie bringen uns nicht im Schlaf um oder sowas."

"Das ist es nicht, was mich beschäftigt.", widersprach Bilbo.

Balin und Bofur fielen zurück, sodass Bilbo ihre Blickkonversation nicht mitbekam. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen, um nach den zwei (schauder) Sklaven zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass er dies nicht tun sollte. Mit Sicherheit würde Thorin dies überhaupt nicht gutheissen. Keiner von den anderen Zwergen schien die beiden Sklaven zu beachten und Bilbo wollte es sich wirklich nicht mit Thorin verscherzen, indem er irgendeine Zwergensklaven Regel brach.

Vielleicht Gandalf? Auch wenn auch jener die Sklaven nie auch nur angesehen hatte. Aber Bilbo wusste, dass der Zauberer ziemlich viel Macht hatte, also was dachte der über die Sklavenjungs?

Bilbo schüttelte seinen Kopf wegen seinen eigenen Gedanken. Wenn er sich noch mehr Dinge fragte, die er selbst nicht beantworten konnte, half ihm das auch nicht, das alles zu verstehen. Er fragte sich aber trotzdem, warum er sich so sehr für die Vergangenheit der zwergischen Sklaven interessierte, aber dann erwischte er sich selbst dabei, wie er über die zwei Kreaturen immer nur als Sklaven nachgedacht hatte und das, obwohl er ihre Namen durchaus kannte.

 _Fíli und Kíli._

Oder vielleicht war es nur, weil die ganze Situation ungewohnt für ihn war und der Tuk in ihm unbedingt das Rätsel nach der Vergangenheit der beiden lösen wollte. Er hatte immerhin noch Zeit, um auf dem Abenteuer mehr zu erfahren.

Hey ^^ Rio und ich würden uns über Rückmeldungen riesig freuen!


	4. Chapter 4

Endlich hielt die Gesellschaft an und baute noch vor der Dämmerung einen Rastplatz auf. Bilbo fühlte sich unter den Zwergen etwas verloren, denn diese waren eindeutig erfahrene Reiser. Er ging nah zu seinem Pony Myrthe (Sie war sehr glücklich über seine Anwesenheit, weil er sie immer wieder mit Äpfeln und anderen Leckereien fütterte) und versuchte den anderen nicht im Weg zu stehen. Sie sammelten Feuerholz, machten das Abendessen und legten Schlafsäcke aus.

Weil Bilbo versuchte, ab der ganzen Hektik nicht zu gereizt zu werden (nochmal - was war falsch mit diesen Zwergen?!), tat er das, was er am besten konnte: beobachten und analysieren. Bomburs Lieblingssache war definitiv das Essen. Bifur und Bofur waren nahe bei ihm, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Verwandter alles schon wegfutterte. Die Ri-Brüder (Dori, Nori und Ori) waren damit beschäftigt, ein Feuer zu machen. Nori versuchte es anzuzünden und Dori und Ori stritten darüber, wie nahe sie an die Funken herangehen durften. Balin, Óin und Glóin sassen bei Thorin. Offensichtlich diskutierten sie über Pläne und Routen.

Fíli und Kíli bewegten sich vorsichtig um die älteren Zwerge herum. Sie nahmen Sachen von einem Ort und taten sie an einen anderen, ohne jemanden in die Augen zu sehen oder sich an einer Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Bilbo realisierte, dass die Jungs Thorins Bettzeug und Ausrüstungen bereit machten. Der Blonde - er wusste immer noch nicht, welcher welcher war - hatte damit angefangen, Thorins Waffen zu säubern, während der andere ein T-Shirt zum nahegelegenen Bach mitnahm, um es zu waschen.

Ihr… Master (Bilbo war es schlecht) warf ihnen nicht einen einzigen Blick zu.

Bilbo erwischte sich selbst bei Starren und drehte sich wieder zu Myrthe. Jemand (er verdächtigte Ori) hatte seine Besitztümer neben alle anderen in einen Kreis gelegt und Bilbo ging sofort dahin, damit niemand fragte, wohin er die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte. Sobald er dachte, dass sich nun niemand mehr auf ihn konzentrierte, warf Bilbo einen Blick in die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge. Er hatte falsch gelegen, als er gedacht hatte, dass er der einzige war, der die Jungs beachtete.

Als er sich an den Baum hinter ihm lehnte, und alle Zwerge auf einmal im Blick hatte, sah er, dass alle hin und wieder einen Blick zu den Sklaven wagten. Die meisten waren neutral - Bifur sah nach, wo der Brünette hingegangen war und Nori kontrolliere, ob Fíli auch sicher den richtigen Lappen zum Polieren von Thorins Dolchen verwendete. Aber einige der Zwerge versuchten eindeutig, etwas zu verstecken - Ori regte sich darüber auf, dass ihm niemand mehr zutraute, ein Feuer zu machen. Bilbo hatte auch den beschämten Blick von Bofur und Balin nicht vergessen.

Jemand fehlte…

 _Dwalin_.

Dwalin schob nahe der Gesellschaft Wache. Immer wieder drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse, um alle Himmelsrichtungen im Blick zu haben. Er verbannte keine einzige Emotion aus seinen Augen. Jeder von Bilbos Instinkten schrie ihm zu, dass er weit weg rennen sollte. Sehr weit weg. Der Kriegerzwerg sah richtig wütend aus. Bilbo kämpfte wahrlich darum ruhig zu bleiben, aber er wusste, dass er davonrennen würde, wenn Dwalin ihm mit diesem Blick direkt in die Augen sehen würde.

Oder sich zumindest hinter Bofurs und Doris Rücken verstecken.

Bilbo war schon darüber informiert worden, dass Balin und Dwalin Thorin und der Gesellschaft bedingungslos loyal waren - Bofur hatte das als erstes gesagt, als sie sich heute Morgen nochmals vorgestellt hatten, aber der pure Hass, der Dwalin gegenüber Thorin aussprühte, liess Bilbo an dieser Aussage zweifeln.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit einem guten Essen im Magen schien die ganze Gesellschaft entspannter. Dwalin hatte seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle, Dori stritt nicht mehr wegen jedem Fitzelchen mit Ori und sogar Thorin erschien ein wenig weniger…

Bilbo fiel nicht gerade ein Adjektiv für den König ein.

 _Knurrig?_

Sogar Fíli und Kíli schienen weniger nervös, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sie kauerten etwas abseits der Gesellschaft. Ihre Köpfe waren beisammen, auch wenn sie nicht miteinander zu sprechen schienen.

Bilbo hatte gehofft, dass die Jungs nach einem warmen Essen gut würden schlafen können. Er hoffte, dass die beiden wenigstens eine Wolldecke zugesprochen bekommen würden - aber andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wie Zwerge ihre Sklaven behandelten. Der Zustand ihrer Bekleidung gab ihm einen kleinen Hinweis, aber…

Bilbos Gedanken stoppten abrupt.

Er hätte gehofft, dass sich die zwei jungen Zwerge nach dem Essen mehr entspannen konnten.

 _Aber hatten sie überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?_

Er versuchte sich an die Essenszeit zurückzuerinnern. Bofur und Bifur hatten Bombur praktisch festbinden müssen, damit die anderen auch noch etwas von der Suppe bekommen konnten. Thorin und seine Ratgeber hatten ihr Essen genommen und waren zu ihrer wichtigen Diskussion zurückgekehrt. Die anderen Zwerge hatten Bilbo in ein Gespräch über das Paarungsritual von lebendigen Bäumen miteinbezogen. Offensichtlich hatte Ori ein Buch darüber gelesen und Nori schwor, dass er schonmal einen gesehen hatte. Gandalf hatte sein Essen schnell weggegessen und seine Anwesenheit für den Abend abgemeldet.

Bilbo konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die Jungs essen gesehen zu haben.

Nori und seine spannenden Geschichten verfluchend, stand Bilbo auf und sah sich nach jemandem um, der ihm Antworten liefern konnte. Er wusste, dass Dwalin ihm zuhören würde, aber nach den bösen Blicken war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die Konversation heil und in einem Stück überstehen würde.

Bofur - er war dem Hobbit auf der Reise bisher sehr sympathisch gewesen…

"Bofur?"

Bilbo hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um sich zu sammeln - wenn Lobelia Sackheim-Beutlin ihm etwas beigebracht hatte, dann, dass ein kluger Anfang in einem schwierigen Gespräch das A und O war.

Bofur sah von dem Holz, an dem er gerade rumschnitzte, zu ihm auf.

"Beschäftigt dich etwas, Meisterdieb?"

Bilbo atmete nochmals tief durch.

"Bofur, ich weiss, ich verstehe nicht viel von euren Traditionen, und auf gar keinen Fall will ich jemanden angreifen oder beleidigen, aber ich muss es wissen: Haben Fíli und Kíli heute Abend schon etwas zu essen bekommen?"

Bofur antwortete nicht sofort, sondern wandte seinen Blick ab. Bilbo sorgte sich schon, dass er ihre zarte Freundschaft mit einer solchen Tabufrage zerstört haben könnte.

"Sie können nicht.", sagte er dann aber leise.

Bilbo wartete.

"Sie können nicht.", wiederholte Bofur. Diesmal sah er Bilbo direkt an. Er versteckte sein Mitleid für die Jungs nicht mehr. "Sie sind nur zwei Jungs, aber sie können nicht essen, bis ihr O… _Master_ ihnen die Erlaubnis gibt."

Bilbo setzte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und verarbeitete die eben erhaltenen Informationen.

"Es ist noch Essen für sie da.", fügte Bofur hinzu und zeigte auf eine Schüssel am Rande des Feuers, "Aber wir dürfen es ihnen nicht geben. Eigentlich dürfen wir Thorin nichteinmal daran erinnern. Aber so unter uns: Ich würde es Dwalin zutrauen, die Tradition beiseite zu lassen und Thorin deswegen anzuschreien."

Bilbo sah zu dem grimmigen Krieger.

Auf einmal sah Dwalin selbst auf. Er sah Bofur und Bilbo beieinander auf die Schüssel am Rande des Feuers starrend.

Einen Moment lang war sich Bilbo nicht sicher, ob Dwalin sie beide dafür schelten würde.

Dann sah Bilbo, dass der hasserfüllte Blick in Dwalins Augen zurückkehrte und dass dieser ihn direkt auf Thorin abfeuerte. Bilbo wusste genau, was Dwalin tun wollte. Er sah, wie sich der Krieger erhob und handelte…

Ein kurzes Räuspern von Balin war alles, was es brauchte, damit sich Dwalin wieder hinsetzte.

Natürlich tat es auch Balin nur widerwillig und unglücklich, aber es war leider nötig. Dwalin blieb wo er war und Balin sprach weiter mit dem König, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

"Bombur", rief Thorin plötzlich. Alle wurden ruhig.

"Ja, mein König?"

"Sieh zu, dass die beiden ihre Portion bekommen."

"Natürlich, mein König."

Damit war alles gesagt und Thorin wandte sich wieder seinen Karten zu.

Bombur reichte nach der Schüssel, aber Bilbo unterbrach in.

"Darf ich es ihnen bringen?"

Bombur sah zu Bofur, der zu Dwalin sah. Keiner von ihnen sah ein Gegenargument.

"Ich will nicht neugierig sein", sagte Bilbo, "Aber Essen ist wichtig. Für Hobbits, meine ich."

Dieses Zeug Essen zu nennen, war ein bisschen zu grosszügig, dachte sich der Hobbit, als er quer durch das Nachtlager spazierte. Die Gespräche um ihn herum ignorierte er konsequent, denn er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nichts zu verschütten. In der Schüssel war pampiges Gemüse und irgendein Matsch von zu unterst aus der Brühe, die es für die restliche Geselllschaft zu Abend gegeben hatte. Die Zeit, in der es nur rumgestanden hatte, hatte es auch nicht gerade besser gemacht.

Der essensliebende Hobbit in Bilbo weinte fast, als er bemerkte, was Thorin für die Jungs als 'essbar' durchgehen liess.

Der einfache Hobbit in Bilbo hatte, seit er die Jungs kennengelernt hatte, noch nie aufgehört, darüber zu weinen.

Er bemühte sich, sich mit festeren Schritten bemerkbar zu machen.

"Fíli? Kíli?", begann er leise, "Ich habe euch Essen gebracht."

Zwei Paar dunkle Augen zuckten zu ihm hoch, dann senkten sich die Blicke sofort wieder zu seinen Füssen. Er war wohl doch nicht so laut gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte.

"Danke, Herr Beutler", stotterte der Dunkelhaarige.

"Es ist Beutlin. Bilbo Beutlin.", antwortete er freundlich.

Der blonde Zwerg gab dem anderen einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und beide beugten sich zum Boden hinab.

"Bitte vergeben Sie meinem Bruder, Herr Beutlin", begann er.

"Ich akzeptiere die Strafe, die Sie als passend ermessen", nickte der andere.

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig", haspelte Bilbo schnell, "Und bitte. Nenn mich Bilbo." Er reichte dem Blonden die Schüssel mit dem _vermutlich_ essbaren Inhalt und ging dann schnell einen Schritt zurück.

"Danke nochmal, Herr Bilbo", sagte der blonde Zwerg.

Mit den Jungs - _Brüdern_ \- immer im Blick, ging er weiter weg. Die jungen Zwerge teilten die Portion gerecht. Immer weiter lief er rückwärts, bis er in etwas hineinlief. Ein grosses, zwergenförmiges Etwas.

 _Thorin._

"Sie haben meine zwei Sklaven bemerkt, Meister Beutlin."

"Uhm… Ja. Ja, habe ich."

"Die gehören mir. Nicht der Gesellschaft. Mir."

"Selbstverständlich."

Bilbo biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht noch mehr Gestotter hinauszuwürgen.

Er sagte nichts mehr, bis Thorin die Anweisung zum Lichter löschen gab und sich alle in ihre Schlafsäcke begaben. Er bemerkte, dass sich Balin neben ihm platziert hatte.

"Jungchen, du bist nun ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft. Da sind einige Dinge, die du wissen solltest."


	6. Chapter 6

" _Jungchen, du bist nun ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft. Da sind einige Dinge, die du wissen solltest."_

* * *

"Thorins Grossvater Thrór war unser König als Smaug den Erebor angriff. Die meisten Zwerge wissen das. Aber nicht alle wissen, dass Thrór so sehr an Drachenkrankheit litt - er sabberte praktisch über seinem Reichtum - dass er an diesem Tage beinah verloren gewesen wäre. Es ist eine Erbkrankheit - Thorins Vater Thráin hatte das Selbe. Thorin schaffte es, jahrelang davon verschont zu bleiben. Aber wir, die ihn kannten, wussten, dass es irgendwann auch ihn treffen würde. Der gierige Blick in seinen Augen… Er gab es sogar zu. An guten Tagen jedenfalls. Aber dann…"

Bilbo sah, wie sich Balins Augen verdunkelten und er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er das gar nicht hören wollte.

"Balin", wagte er es, "Ihr alle habt mir Fílis und Kílis Namen gesagt, aber welcher ist welcher?"

Er sah ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Zwerges.

"Fíli ist der Blonde - er ist älter. Kíli ist der jüngere Bruder."

"Du sorgst dich um sie."

Bilbo hatte gar nicht nachgedacht, bevor er das gesagt hatte, aber Balin nickte nur.

"Das tun die meisten von uns."

Er seufzte.

"Ihre Eltern kamen in den Besitz von einem Ring. Nun. Ich weiss nicht, wie viel Wissen die Hobbits über magische Artefakte haben, aber dies war ein zwergischer Ring der Macht. Er verband unsere Könige mit den Schätzen dieser Welt. Dieser Ring, von der Linie der Durins, war lange Zeit verloren geglaubt, aber als Thorin erfuhr, dass er gefunden wurde, fing er die beiden, die ihn von ihm versteckten, ein."

Balins Blick lag auf Bilbo. "Sie sind keine Verbrecher", fügte er schnell hinzu. "Sie handelten zum Wohle ihres Königs."

Bilbo fragte sich, wie zwei ganz normale Zwerge in den Beisitz eines solch mächtigen Ringes kommen konnten. Balin hatte gut über diese Zwerge geredet - sie waren vielleicht nicht so normal, wie er dachte - aber das war ein anderes Thema.

"Sie wurden beschuldigt, einen grossen Schatz gestohlen zu haben und wurden zum Tode verurteilt." Balin starrte zurück ins Feuer. "Wie es sein Recht als König ist, hat Thorin die Kinder des Paares als seine Sklaven beansprucht. Sie dienen ihm seit diesem Tag."

"Wie lange?", fragte Bilbo vorsichtig.

"Zwanzig Jahre", knurrte Dwalin.

Bilbo hüpfte vor Schreck beinah in die Kohlen. Er hatte den Krieger gar nicht kommen gehört und bei einem Hobbit war das echt ein Kunststück.

"Zwanzig Jahre hält er sie schon.", wiederholte Dwalin, "Und das, obwohl die Tradition besagt, dass er sie schon vor einem Jahrzehnt hätte laufen lassen können."

"Der Ring", unterbrach Balin, "Es erschafft Hass und Unzufriedenheit, aber auch Ehrgeiz. Das war es, was unser Volk Jahrtausende lang bestehen lassen hat, aber jetzt…"

Er sah zu den Sklavenbrüder hinüber. Sie sassen im dunkelsten Ecken des Platzes. Dwalin schnaubte.

"Und jetzt ist das unser Erbe."

##

 _Zu viele belastende Gedanken_ , grummelte Bilbo zu sich selbst, als er seinen schmerzenden Rücken streckte. _Kein Wunder, dass ich nicht gut schlafen konnte mit all den Sorgen, die ich mit mir herumtrage._

Und dann wachte sein Gehirn richtig auf, und Bilbo fühlte sich unglaublich mies und beschämt, weil er sich selbst bemitleidete, während Fíli und Kíli ohne jegliche Decken hatten schlafen müssen.

Diese waren schon früher aufgestanden und richteten gerade Thorins Pony her. Das Feuerholz, das sie gesammelt hatten, lag auf einem Haufen neben dem Feuer.

Bilbo verhielt sich still, als die Gruppe ass, packte alles zusammen und ging mit den anderen los. Er hoffte, dass sich niemand fragte, warum er heute nicht so fröhlich war wie sie. Gandalf hatte es wahrscheinlich bemerkt, aber er war erst knapp nach dem Frühstück zurückgekehrt und ritt nun vorne bei Dwalin und Thorin.

"Denke nicht allzu schlecht von uns", sagte Bofur plötzlich. Er hatte zu Myrthe aufgeholt. "Hier gibt es so viele Traditionen und Regeln, die miteinander verknüpft sind, dass wir gar nichts tun können. Ausser hoffen."

"Wie das mit dem Essen?"

Bofur nickte. "Genau. Der Gewohnheit ist es zuzuschreiben, dass Sklaven die letzte Portion erhalten. Wenn wir etwas anderes machen würden, würden wir aus der Gesellschaft verbannt werden."

Bilbo sah irritiert aus. "Vertraut Thorin euch nicht?"

"Nein", sagte Bofur, "Eigentlich hat er schon viele Male gesagt, dass er uns vollständig vertraut. Er ist sehr gut zu uns. Vor allem zu Bifur, Bombur und mir, auch wenn wir nicht mit dem Königshaus verwandt sind. Aber alles was mit den Jungen zu tun hat…"

"Er ist anders mit ihnen. Also kann kein Zwerg etwas für sie tun?"

"Nope."

"Nicht mit ihrem Essen, ihren Kleidern…"

"Nein. Nichts."

Bilbo grinste hinterlistig. "Was ist mit Hobbits?"

Die Reviews sind des Schreibers einziger Lohn 


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo hatte etwas zu erledigen. Zum Glück konnte er sich bisher als recht erfolgreich bezeichnen.

Er war sich ganz sicher gewesen, dass es hier in der Nähe einige Beeren zu pflücken gab - er musste sie nur finden.

Innerlich verfluchte Bilbo die Kletten, die an seiner Jacke hängen blieben, als er durch einen Strauch schlüpfte. Immer weiter entfernte er sich von der Gesellschaft und immer deutlicher konnte er den nahegelegenen Bach hören. Er hatte bereits eine beachtliche Menge an essbaren Beeren gesammelt, aber er hoffte, dass es näher am Wasser vielleicht noch mehr gab.

Natürlich hatte er unterwegs auch einige Kratzer und Schnitte erwischt, aber das war es ihm ein für allemal Wert.

Bilbo horchte angestrengt. Er konnte hören, dass sich in seiner Nähe irgendwas tat. Das Wasser plätscherte unnatürlich laut. Offensichtlich waren da noch andere Kreaturen.

Er duckte sich und schlich sich wie ein Ninja um ein paar grosse, mächtige Bäume. Er konnte den Flusslauf sehen. Er konnte riesige Birken am Bachufer stehen sehen. Er konnte…

Bilbo erstarrte.

Im Fluss standen Fíli und Kíli, die sich offensichtlich wuschen. Eigentlich wollte er sich zurückziehen, um den Jungs ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen, aber er konnte nicht.

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte der Hobbit solche Wunden zu Gesicht bekommen.

Kreuz und quer über Fílis Rücken verliefen böse, weisse Streifen in alle Richtungen. Die verheilten Narben waren im Gegensatz zu den hässlichen, roten Wunden keine neuen Bestrafungen. Bilbo bemerkte, dass der Teil von seinem Gehirn, der alles sachlich sah, sich fragte, ob Thorin dafür seinen Gurt oder wohl eher eine Peitsche verwendet hatte - jedenfalls hoffte er, dass er das nie mitansehen müssen würde.

Dann hoffte er, dass er sein eigenes Leid nie wieder mit dem dieser beiden Jungen vergleichen würde. Das war ja direkt schäbig!

Kílis Rücken sah auch nicht besser aus und wies ebenfalls vernarbte Wunden auf. Seine Schultern zeigten starke Verbrennungen, die gerade am Verschwinden waren und als Kíli seine Haare etwas anhob, um sie auszuwaschen, sah Bilbo eine Narbe, die rund um Kílis Nacken reichte.

Entweder war Fíli viel weniger gehorsam, oder - wie Bilbo es letzte Nacht gesehen hatte - Fíli versuchte seinen Bruder zu beschützen. Fíli hatte viel mehr Narben als der Jüngere.

Offensichtlich hatte Thorin ihre Hände und Füsse nie verletzt, aber der Rest ihrer Körper zeugte von 20 schmerzhaften, qualvollen Jahren. Die anderen hatten es angedeutet, aber dass es so schlimm war…?

Plötzlich sah Kíli auf und bemerkte Bilbo, der zwischen den Bäumen stand.

"Herr Beut… Herr Bilbo", quietschte er erschrocken.

Fíli drehte sich zu seinem Bruder und somit auch zu Bilbo um und senkte sofort seinen Kopf. "Wir können später fertig machen, Herr Bilbo, wenn Sie sich jetzt waschen wollen.", sagte er und er und Kíli eilten sofort aus dem Wasser und begannen ihre löchrigen Kleider zusammen zu sammeln.

"Nein, ist schon gut", stotterte Bilbo, "Und bitte. Nennt mich einfach Bilbo."

Er sah, dass sich die Brüder einen unsicheren Blick zu warfen.

"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, euch zu finden, Jungs.", machte Bilbo weiter, "Ich habe den anderen zugehört und gemerkt, dass ich euch die bringen kann."

Er trat zu Kíli hinüber, in der Absicht, die Beeren in dessen Hand zu legen, aber Kíli trat zurück, als Bilbo näher kam. Ohne den Blick von dem jungen Zwerg zu lösen, setzte sich Bilbo langsam und ohne hastige Bewegungen hin. Er breitete seine Jacke aus und legte die Beeren darauf.

"Bitte esst ein paar. Ich habe sie für euch gepflückt."

Fíli wehrte sich noch immer gegen Augenkontakt. "Uns ist es nicht erlaubt, Herr… Ich meine Bilbo. Wir können nicht."

"Zwerge dürfen nicht, Fíli", sagte Bilbo ruhig, "aber Hobbits nehmen das mit dem Essen ziemlich genau, und da sind keine Traditionen, die mir vorschreiben, mit wem ich mein Essen teilen darf. Also bitte, esst."

Bilbo sah ihnen nicht ins Gesicht, aber er bemerkte die Blickkonversation zwischen ihnen trotzdem. Irgendwie widerwillig setzten sich die Jungs. Keiner von ihnen wollte auch nur seinen Blick kreuzen.

"Kommt schon, probiert eine."

Fíli sah etwas grünlich aus im Gesicht, aber nahm dann eine Beere und hob sie langsam zu seinem Mund. Kíli gab als erster nach.

"Bitte, Herr Bilbo, zwingen Sie uns nicht, das zu essen! Sie können Thorin einfach sagen, dass wir gut waren; wir wissen, dass wir nichts essen dürfen, wenn er es uns nicht erlaubt, wir wissen, dass wir solch gutes Essen nicht nehmen dürfen, bitte sagen Sie es ihm einfach und bringen Sie uns nicht dazu, das zu essen und krank zu werden!"

Bilbo fühlte sich, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füssen weggerutscht und das, obwohl er sass. "Ihr… Was?"

Kíli sah endlich zu Bilbo auf. "Bitte Sire, sagen Sie unserem Master, dass er uns nicht zu testen braucht. Wir wissen, wem wir gehören und wir wissen auch, dass wir diese Beeren nicht essen dürfen. Also bitte befehlen sie uns nicht, uns selbst krank zu machen, um unsere Loyalität zu beweisen!"

Kíli schuchzte fast. Fílis Hände zitterten. Er starrte verbissen auf das Essen in seiner Hand, als ob er sich selbst dazu überreden wollte, es zu essen, aber er kämpfte eindeutig mit Kílis Worten.

 _Krank! Das ist so krank!_

Bilbo versuchte sich ein gut überlegtes Argument einfallen zu lassen, warum die Jungs essen sollten und durfen, aber ihm fiel keins ein. Eigentlich war sein Gehirn sowieso überfordert. Dass diese Jungs wirklich dachten, dass Bilbo sie bloss krank zu machen versuchte, um sie für Thorin ( _Für ihren Master. Er weigerte sich, den furchteinflössenden Zwerg nocheinmal bei seinem Namen zu nennen_ ) zu testen, anstatt ihnen zu helfen…

Bilbo entschied spontan. Er griff nach einer Beere, versicherte sich, dass die Jungs es sahen und steckte sie in seinen Mund. Er kaute, schluckte und zeigte ihnen seinen leeren Mund.

"Seht ihr? Total harmlos!", sagte er freudig, "Auch wenn ich sie eigenltich für euch gepflückt habe, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich euch bei einem Nachmittagstee ohne Tee nicht Gesellschaft leisten kann." Er nahm noch eine Frucht und ass sie genüsslich auf. Die Beeren waren wirklich wunderbar süss!

Fíli und Kíli hatten sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Bilbo hatte gehofft, dass sie sich entspannen würden, aber offenscihtlich hatte er ihre Vorsicht unterschätzt. Er seufzte.

"Seht, ich weiss, ihr habt keinen einzigen Grund, mir zu vertrauen. Offengesagt habt ihr keinen Grund, je wieder einem Lebewesen zu vertrauen. Aber alles, was ich will, ist euch zu helfen, das ist der Grund, warum ich das Essen mitgebracht habe, damit wir es essen können, ohne dass irgendjemand davon erfährt. Nicht, dass es für mich eine Rolle spielen würde - ich bin kein Zwerg. Wenn ich euch ernähren will, dann tu ich das auch. Und so habe ich es gemacht."

Bilbo wartete bis die Jungs in seine Richtung sahen. Nicht direkt in seine Augen - natürlich - aber gut genug. "Bitte.", wiederholte er, "Esst ein paar davon."

 _ **[ANRio: Als nächstes: Fílis und Kílis Perspektive!]**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fíli hätte schon vor Jahren aufgegeben.

Jeder Zwerg hätte das.

Aber für Kíli würde alles tun.

Er würde in der Nacht Wache halten, etwas von dem spärlichen Essen zur Seite legen und die Strafen, die eigentlich seinem Bruder galten, einstecken. Und er würde leben, damit Kíli nicht alleine war.

Kíli war früher so lebensfroh gewesen. Alles an ihm, jede Bewegung, jedes Grinsen, jedes überschwängliche Jauchzen.

Aber beide hätten jetzt tot sein können. Sie hätten es nach Gesetz sein sollen. Sie hatten es vor all diesen Jahren sogar erwartet.

 _Amad_ und _Adad_ hatten ihnen natürlich nichts gesagt, aber Fíli hatte sie mal belauscht. Er hatte nur etwas trinken wollen, als er das leise Gemurmel aus dem Wohnzimmer vernommen hatte.

Wenn er die Wortfetzen 'Drachenkrankheit', 'Schatz' und 'Familie' wirklich richtig verstanden hätte, hätte er seinen Eltern gesagt, dass sie den Ring sofort zu Balin oder jemand anderem bringen sollten. Er hätte nie wieder versucht, die Bedeutung der ersten beiden Worte zu verstehen und er hätte immer noch das dritte. Nicht so zerstört wie es jetzt war.

Er verstand das Wort 'Familie' wirklich nicht mehr.

Bofur sprach viel darüber, und Dori, Nori und Ori. Óin und Glóin waren Brüder, und Balin waren natürlich auch Brüder, aber das verstand Fíli - er hatte Kíli.

Aber 'Familie' ergab keinen Sinn mehr für ihn.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er 'Familie' kannte, aber ihre ersten Jahre in der Sklaverei waren lange genug gewesen um ihn zu lehren, dass es 'Master' und nicht 'Onkel' hiess.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er aufgegeben. Vor Jahren schon.

Man musste nicht wirklich lebendig sein, um als lebend durchzugehen.

##

Kíli gab vor, sein Leben vor dem ganzen Wahnsinn hier vergessen zu haben. Er tat so, als ob er die Zeit mit einem lachenden Fíli, seinem starken, tollen _Adad_ und seiner geschichtenerzählenden, lieben _Amad_ vergessen hatte.

Es war meist einfacher, wenn er vorgab, dass er alles vergessen hatte.

Aber Kíli erinnerte sich. Er ging davon aus, dass er sich an mehr erinnern konnte als Fíli.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ausserhalb der Ered Luin Schmetterlinge gefangen hatten. Er erinnerte sich an Schwerttrainingsstunden, die sich fast immer zu einem Wrestling-Kampf weiterentwickelt hatten. Er erinnerte sich an das Bäumeklettern, wenn sein Vater gerade nicht geguckt hatte und die vielen Male, in denen Fíli nur wegen Kíli nicht von den besagten Bäumen gefallen war.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Fíli unterrichtet worden war, wie er sich als Kronprinz zu verhalten hatte. Fíli hatte zugehört und gelernt, aber Kíli hatte das alles nie können müssen. Vielfach hatte er trotzdem mitgemacht - wenn auch nur, um bei Fíli zu sein - aber Kíli hatte sofort begriffen, dass sie nicht die gleiche Rolle zu spielen hatten.

Fílis Rolle war es, anzuführen. Kílis war es, hinter seinem Bruder zu stehen und ihn mit Rat und Tat zu unterstützen.

Vor zwanzig Jahren war alles über den Haufen geworfen worden und doch war das geblieben. Fíli stand vor ihn hin. Er schützte und führte sie beide an, während Kíli sein Möglichstes tat, um Fíli am Aufgeben zu hindern.

Er wusste, dass sich Fíli durch jeden Tag quälte. Kíli tat das auch, aber anders. Immer versuchte er alles möglichst positiv zu sehen, um seinen Bruder aufzumuntern, damit dieser nicht plötzlich so tief fiel, dass Kíli ihn nicht mehr retten konnte.

##

 _Der Master hat das schonmal versucht!_

Das schrie Fílis Gehirn ihn selbst an, als Herr Beutlin ihnen die Beeren brachte. Stumm schreien. Das konnte er - dank sehr viel Übung - schon sehr gut. Er fühlte, wie Kíli sein Handgelenk umfasste. Das herumtasten verriet ihm, dass auch sein kleiner Bruder stumm schrie.

Beide hatten gemerkt, dass Herr Beutlin sie auf ihrer Reise immer wieder beobachtet hatte. Erst hatten sie sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass er sie vielleicht von Thorin abkaufen würde - jedenfalls schien es, als hätte Herr Beutlin genug Platz, um sie in seinem Haus schlafen zu lassen. Aber ihre Hoffnung war schnell verschwunden, als sie gesehen hatten, wie besitzergreifend ihr Master (immer noch) war.

Sie wussten nicht warum. Es war nicht so, als ob er sie mögen oder überhaupt brauchen würde.

Aber Herr Beutlin hatte nicht aufgehört, sie anzustarren. Er hatte nach ihnen gefragt, dann hatte er ihnen ihr Essen gebracht und der Hobbit hatte der selbe Blick drauf wie die meisten Zwerge.

Der, der sagte: _Es tut mir Leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen, aber…_

Er war nicht der erste, der sie bemitleidet hatte und auch nicht der erste, der sich für sie interessiert hatte, bevor er auf den Boden der Realität zurückprallte, sobald er merkte, dass er nichts tun konnte, um den König zu beeinflussen.

Das hätte den ganzen Wahnsinn vermutlich beendet.

Aber Herr Beutlin hatte sie trotzdem nicht in Ruhe gelassen! Irgendwas lief hier ab. Ein Spiel. Ein Trick. Etwas, was ihr Master geplant hatte, um ihre Loyalität zu testen.

Fíli schnaubte verächtlich. Loyalität war etwas, dessen Bedeutung sie schon lange vergessem hatten.

Er hätte die Beeren gegessen. Er wusste, dass es ihn später krank machen würde, und dass wenn er das heutige Abendessen nicht zu sich nehmen konnte, es den nächsten Tag noch schlimmer machen würde, aber er hätte es getan. Nur schon, weil es Schmerzen für sie beide bedeutete, wenn er es nicht ass.

Er hatte Thorins Taschen gepackt. Er kannte die Peitsche.

Aber als Herr Beutlin damit begann, die Beeren selbst zu essen… Das hatte Fíli nicht erwartet.

##

Kíli wusste, dass Fíli essen würde. Er hatte Befehle schon immer als erster befolgt.

Und es existierten keine Zweifel, dass das ein Befehl gewesen war. Ganz egal, wie freundlich Herr Beutlin - Bilbo - es ausgedrückt hatte.

Kíli konnte nicht zulassen, dass sich Fíli das schon wieder antat. Er wusste, dass es später schmerzen würde, aber Schmerzen vergingen. Vielleicht. Für einen Tag oder mehr nichts essen zu können, das konnte sie beide umbringen. Oder noch schlimmer, ihr Master könnte sie in der Wildnis zurücklassen, wenn sie nicht mehr fähig waren, ihm zu dienen.

Damit hatte er schonmal gedroht.

Einmal hatten sie es in Erwägung gezogen. Es wäre ein Ausweg gewesen, aber sie wussten nicht, ob Sklaven von Aulë im Raum ihrer Ahnen aufgenommen worden wären. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie zwei Zwerge waren, die sich praktisch den Selbstmord ausgesucht hatten. Und wenn sie dann nicht zusammen wären…

Jedes Leben war besser, als alleine zu sein.

Also stoppte Kíli seinen Bruder. Er riskierte dafür den Ärger von Herrn Beutlin. Er spannte sich an, weil er mit einer Ohrfeile oder einer Faust rechnete, weil er ja den Befehl missachtet hatte. Oder einen Tritt von Herr Beutlins grossen Füssen?

Aber er tat ihnen nicht weh.

Eigentlich sah er aus, als hätten sie ihm weh getan…

Der Hobbit sah so verletzt aus, dass Kíli drauf und dran war, eine Beere zu essen, nur damit der Hobbit glücklich war. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der, der noch immer hoffte, dass Herr Beutlin sie kaufen würde (dieser Teil von ihm, den er dachte vor Tagen verloren zu haben), dachte, dass Herr Bilbo ihrem Master genug bieten würde, dass dieser einknickte.

Fíli stupste ihn mit dem Fuss an. Sie redeten nicht viel, wenn jemand anderes da war. Sie brauchten es nicht.

Synchron nahmen sie eine rote Frucht und bissen herzhaft - solches Essen hatten sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt - rein.

Es war sicher, Herr Beutlin hatte sie ja auch gegessen.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo ermüdete langsam aber sicher an den konstanten Erinnerungen daran, wie sehr er Fílis und Kílis Leben missverstanden hatte. Nicht wörtlich natürlich, aber ihm wurde langsam schlecht von dem Scham und der Betroffenheit, die er fühlte.

Nach der grossen Beeren Sache (wo die Jungs schlussendlich doch etwas von seinem Essen genommen hatten, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten), hatte Bilbo die Jungs in Ruhe ihr Ding beenden lassen, das sie im Wasser begonnen hatten.

Sie kehrten erst zurück, als Bombur der eigentlichen Gruppe das Essen verteilte - und Bilbo biss sich auf die Zähne, als er die 'Überbleibsel' Schüssel für die beiden Jungs neben dem Feuer stehen sah.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch grossen Hunger. Hier war nicht annähernd genug Essen für einen normalen Hobbit.

Aber, wie es seine Mutter ihm so viele Mal gepredigt hatte: Die Tuks waren keine normalen Hobbits.

Bilbo stellte sicher, dass er etwas von dem richtigen Fleisch am Boden seiner Schüssel übrig liess, und versteckte es vor den anderen Zwergen. Als er sich freiwillig meldete, um den Jungen ihr Essen zu bringen (sie waren dazu verdonnert worden, nach den Ponys zu sehen), nahm er seine eigene Schüssel (" _Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Bombur!_ ") und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

##

 _Das war gut._

Die Ponys zu bewachen, auch auf Befehl, war immer noch die entspannendste Aufgabe, die Kíli je verrichtet hatte. Nicht, dass er sich wirklich entspannen konnte, aber das Wissen, dass Fíli und er alleine waren und in naher Zukunft nicht gerufen werden würden, liess ihn leichter atmen.

Er sass Rücken an Rücken zu Fíli und er wusste, dass sein Bruder noch immer die Bäume nach Eindringlingen durchsuchte. Kíli verlangsamte seinen Atem um Fíli zu beruhigen. Ihre Herzschläge stimmten sich aufeinander ab, wenn sie so da sassen.

Einfach nur in der Anwesenheit des anderen.

"Guten Abend, Jungs.", sagte Bilbo. Kíli zuckte zusammen. Fíli hatte ihn nicht gewarnt, dass jemand im Anmarsch war.

"Ich habe Sie nicht kommen sehen, Herr… Ich meine, Bilbo.", sagte Fíli vorsichtig.

"Keine Sorgen, wir Hobbits sind sehr gut darin. Ich verspreche, dass ich euch beim nächsten Mal vorwarne."

Kíli fühlte, wie sich sein Bruder ein ganz kleines Bisschen entspannte. Nun ja. Er war zumindest nicht mehr so verkrampft.

"Was macht ihr zwei Jungs denn?"

"Nur hier sitzen.", wagte sich Kíli, obwohl Fíli im selben Moment zu einer pflichtbewussteren Antwort griff: "Die Ponys bewachen."

Fíli stiess mit dem Elbogen zurück und erwischte dabei Kílis.

 _Es ist immer noch zu früh für deine positive Einstellung! Vermassle es nicht!_

Aber Bilbo kicherte nur. "Ich kann das verstehen, Kíli. Es ist eine schöne Nacht um rumzusitzen."

Kíli war sich nicht sicher, wie er es erklären sollte - wie er seinem potentiellen späteren Besitzer erklären sollte - dass er und Fíli es genossen, einfach nichts zu tun und ein wenig zu sein.

"Ihr zu Hause war sehr schön, H-Bilbo", wechselte Fíli das Thema, "Was tun Sie so im Auenland?"

Bilbo lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baumstamm. "Zu Hause tun wir viele Sachen. Tanzen, festen, gärtnern. Es ist ein einfaches, aber ein gutes Leben."

Kíli konnte träumen. Er konnte sich ausmalen, wie er und Fíli kochten (oder vielleicht einfach Bilbo halfen - sie waren wahrscheinlich nicht so gut darin, ein Fest zu organisieren), draussen jäteten und Sachen anpflanzten. Er erinnerte sich an den Morgen in der Hobbithöhle zurück und dachte daran, was sie da alles putzen und streichen konnten. Vielleicht konnte sich Fíli sogar noch daran erinnern, wie er des Hobbits Werkzeuge reparieren konnte.

Es war ein schöner, sicherer Traum.

"Ich würde es lieben, euch irgendwann mal wieder dahin mitzunehmen.", sagte Bilbo in die entstandene Stille hinein. Fíli verspannte sich wieder.

"Das würden Sie?"

Kíli erkannte die Hoffnung in der Stimme seines Bruders. Hatte Bilbo gerade gesagt, dass er sie…?

"Natürlich, aber erst müssen wir euch Zwerge zurück in eure Heimat bekommen."

 _Heimat._

Ihre Heimat war die Siedlung in den blauen Bergen. Die kleine Höhle in der Wand, wo _Amad_ und _Adad_ gelebt hatten. Ihre Heimat war da, wo sie sich sicher und willkommen fühlten.

Das einzige Gute an der Tatsache, dass sie nach Erebor gingen, war die Hoffnung, dass es da besser sein würde. Vielleicht gab es da besseres Essen und noch andere Sklaven, die sich um alles kümmerten. Vielleicht würde Master Thorin zu beschäftigt mit seinem Amt als König sein und sie beide jemand anderem geben.

Kíli nickte. "Der Vertrag. Wir verstehen, Bilbo."

Natürlich musste Herr Beutlin erst seine Mission erfüllen. Er hatte Master Thorin versprochen, dass er sie alle in den Berg brachte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ihr das tut."

"Was meinen Sie, Bilbo?"

Bilbo rutschte so, dass Kíli ihn nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, er selbst aber beide sah. Er fasste sanft nach ihren Schultern und zog, damit die Jungs ihn richtig ansahen. Instinktiv senkte Kíli seinen Kopf und er wusste, dass das auch sein Bruder getan hatte. Sogar noch sanfter hob Bilbo ihre Kinne, damit sie ihn direkt ansahen. Kíli schluckte leer. 'Schau mir in die Augen' Konversationen waren nie angenehm.

"Ich weiss, dass ihr es nicht mögt, mich anzusehen.", sagte Bilbo langsam, "Ich weiss, dass es euch unangenehm ist, aber ich muss sehen, dass ihr versteht, dass ich alles so meine, wie ich es sage. Ich werde - ich verspreche es - euch manchmal zu mir holen, dass ihr mich besuchen kommen könnt. Ich verspreche, dass ich die Dinge für euch verbessern werde. Das ist alles, was ich will."

Fíli zitterte wieder. Kíli wollte eigentlich seine Hand halten, aber er wusste nicht, ob Bilbo das gutheissen würde oder nicht.

"Ich bin euer Freund, Fíli, Kíli, und ich will euch helfen. Lasst mich rein zu euch."

Fíli wimmerte leise.

"Was ist los, lieber Junge?"

Kíli hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine Konzentration lag 20 Jahre zurück. In einer kalten, nassen Nacht in den Blauen Bergen. Wo seine Eltern miteinander flüsterten (was sie oft taten) und jemand, den sie kannten, an der Tür war.

" _Ich bin euer O-, Fíli, Kíli, ich will euch helfen. Lasst mich rein zu euch!_ "

Wenigstens war es das, was Kíli dachte, dass er sagte. Es könnte sein, dass er nicht 'helfen' gesagt hatte. Aber ' _will_ ', ihre Namen und ' _Lasst mich rein zu euch_!' waren da gewesen.

"Fíli! Fíli!" Bilbo war schon bereit, Fíli zu rütteln, aber aus einem ihm nicht bekannten Grund hielt er sich zurück. "Fíli! Ist alles okay?"

"Ja, Herr Beutlin", sagte er leise. Sein Blick hatte wieder den Boden fixiert. "Ich meine, ja, Bilbo! Bilbo! Es tut mir Leid, Sire, ich…"

Fílis leises, ängstliches Gestotter brach sofort ab, als Bilbo ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Fíli. Es macht nichts. Ich hoffe, dass es für euch besser ist, wenn ihr mich Bilbo nennt. Es macht nichts, wenn du es vergisst, ich bin nicht wütend." Er drehte sich zu Kíli, der die Szene lippenkauend betrachtet hatte. "Kíli, kannst du mir etwas verraten?"

"Natürlich, Bilbo, was ist?"

"Es ist etwas, was wir zu Hause immer machen - wir stellen uns Fragen, die uns wichtig sind und die uns etwas bedeuten." Bilbo sah nachdenklich aus. "Hier ist eine: Wenn du etwas haben könntest, was würde es sein? Was willst du am meisten auf dieser Welt?"

Kíli lehnte sich zurück und starrte nachdenklich auf seine Hände. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so etwas gefragt, nichtmal als er klein war und für solche Sachen Zeit hatte. Aber er wusste, das sich ein Teil von ihm etwas verzweifelt wünschte.

"Kíli", unterbrach Fíli eindringlich, "Wie viele Ponys siehst du?"

 _Etwas war falsch._

Kíli zählte schnell. "Es fehlen zwei."

Fíli nickte. "Das dachte ich auch. Wir sollten 16 haben, aber…"

Bilbo brauchte länger um zu verstehen, und als er fertig gezählt hatte, waren die Brüder schon aufgesprungen, um es nochmals zu kontrollieren.

"Was läuft hier?"

Sie ignorierten den Hobbit, und ein kurzer Blick zu dem jeweils anderen bestätigte, dass das, was sie sahen, echt war.

"Wir müssen sie finden!"

Fíli kniete sich wieder hin. "Ja, wir müssen sie finden, Bilbo, weil wenn sie weggelaufen sind und wir sie verloren haben, tötet uns Master Thorin!"

Kíli wusste, dass Fíli für den Ton, den er jetzt angeschlagen hatte, später vor Angst erzittern würde, aber jetzt war er zu abgelenkt, um sich darum zu kümmern.

"Jungs, was wenn…"

"Wir suchen uns besser eine Klippe, um runterzuspringen", wimmerte Kíli. Alle seine Instikte sagten ihm, dass er sich verstecken und in einen kleinen Ball zusammenrollen sollte, aber das hätte auch nichts geändert. "Jetzt haben wir echt ein Problem…"

Fíli packte ihn an den Schultern. "Ja! Ja, das haben wir, Kíli, aber wir müssen etwas tun!"

 _Ich werde ihn dir nicht nochmals wehtun lassen!_

Kíli starrte seinen Bruder an. Er wusste, dass dessen Beschützerinstinkt nur dazu führte, dass Fíli mehr bestraft wurde als er, aber er erstarrte. Seine Fähigkeit zu planen wurde von der Panik verdrängtl

 _Lauf! Renne davon! Verletzung! Schmerz! Fíli!_

"Sie sind vermutlich einfach davongelaufen.", sagte Bilbo tröstend. "Hört zu: Ihr zwei bleibt hier bei den anderen und ich gehe, um sie zu finden. Sie können nicht weit sein. Niemand braucht es zu erfahren."

"Wir werden hier bleiben.", sagte Fíli, aber Kíli war sich nicht sicher, wen Fíli da zu überzeugen versuchte. Der normale Anführertrieb, der vor ein paar Sekunden noch da gewesen war, verschwand nun langsam und Fíli wurde wieder so verunsichert, wie er es sonst auch war (zumindest in den letzten 20 Jahren). Aber Kíli konnte immer noch den berechnenden, bestimmten Blick sehen.

 _Das war schlecht._

##

 _Nun, das war ja fabelhaft gelaufen._

Bilbo schnaubte, als er sich in seinem Kartoffelsack wand. Im Nachhinein war er sich nicht mehr im Klaren, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, es alleine mit drei Trollen aufzunehmen, als er sie mit den entführten Ponys gesehen hatte. Alles, was er noch wusste, war, dass er die Ponys unmöglich bei ihnen lassen konnte, denn die Schuld dafür - und da war sich Bilbo sicher - würde bei den armen Jungs landen.

Auch wenn sie es nun trotzdem tat.

Als Bilbo zum ersten Mal entdeckt worden war, war Kíli mit Steinen bewaffnet aus der Dunkelheit gekommen und hatte ihn zu befreien versucht. Sie beide hatten die Trolle eindeutig beschäftigt gehalten, bis der Rest der Zwerge gekommen war.

Ausser Gandalf. Wo war er denn nun schon wieder?

Und jetzt, weil Thorin entschieden hatte, dass er Bilbo nicht den Trollen überlassen wollte, war die ganze Zwergenkompanie je in einem Kartoffelsack gefangen. Fertig zum grillieren.

Er bewegte sich ein wenig und versuchte herauszufinden, wen er da jedesmal trat.

"Ups. es tut mir Leid, Fíli.", flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass die anderen Zwerge und vor allem Thorin ihn nicht mir den Jungs zusammen erwischen durfte. "Alles klar?"

"Mir geht's gut, Herr Beutlin"

"Fíli", flüsterte Bilbo nochmals, "warum hast du Hilfe geholt? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich da raushalten sollst!"

"Ich will lieber bestraft werden, weil die Ponys entführt wurden, als dass ich Sie wegen meines Fehlers verletzt sehe, Herr Beutlin.", sagte Fíli leise, "Ich konnte uns nicht beide in Sicherheit bringen. Bitte vergeben Sie mir meinen Ungehorsam."

Es brach Bilbos Herz in tausend Stücke, als er daran erinnert wurde, dass Fíli sich hier bei den Trollen auf dem Servierteller sicherer fühlte als bei der Zwergengruppe (oder zumindest einem davon).

"Danke, denke ich", erwiderte Bilbo schwach, "und mach dir keine Sorgen, dir sei vergeben."

So unangenehm diese Unterhaltung auch war, Bilbo wollte weitermachen und sei es auch nur, um sich selbst vor dem bald Geschehendem abzulenken. Die Trolle diskutierten weiter und weiter, wie sie die Zwerge am besten kochen sollten - sie zogen es sogar in Erwägung, sie auf dem Speiss zu rösten!

"Ist jetzt egal, wie wir's machen! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit! Der Sonnenaufgang ist nicht mehr weit, also lass uns vorwärtsmachen! Ich habe keine Lust, mich in Stein zu verwandeln!"

So klug konnten sie nicht sein. Sogar wenn sie mit dem Kleinsten (Bilbo) angefangen hätten; die anderen wären trotzdem entkommen. Da gab es sicher einen anderen Weg, sie auszutricksen.

Bilbo hatte eine Idee…


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo atmete erleichtert aus, als sie endlich alle beim Rastplatz ankamen. Gandalf, der den Sonnenaufgang mit von seinem 'Blick nach vorne' mitgenommen hatte und wegen einem 'Blick nach hinten' gegangen war, wollte Bilbo unbedingt noch sprechen, aber…

Thorin sah mörderisch aus. Als ob er jemanden gleich umbringen würde.

Sie hatten die meiste Zeit in der Nacht damit verbracht, hinter Trollen herzurennen, anstatt zu schlafen, also war es logisch, das er wütend war, aber…

 _Das war schlecht. Das war mehr als schlecht._

Bilbo machte einen Schritt vorwärts, aber Balin hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Das ist nichts für dich, Jungchen."

"Aber Balin…"

"Nicht jetzt, Bilbo", sagte Balin, während er seinen König im Auge behielt. "Ich weiss, ich befürworte es, ich stimme dir zu, aber gerade jetzt müssen Nori und du euch zurückhalten und nicht im Weg stehen. Vor allem, weil Thorin denkt, dass du auch involviert warst."

Bilbo liess sich von Nori von der Gruppe weg ziehen. Es wurde wieder still und Bilbo bemerkte, dass Balin seine Angst vor Thorin ausgenutzt hatte, um ihn von da weg zu bekommen. Aber Nori legte seine Hand auf Bilbos Mund, sobald er es geöffnet hatte. "Keinen Ton, Bilbo!"

Bilbo hatte vor, zu zubeissen. Buchstäblich.

"Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Bilbo!", zischte Nori in sein Ohr. Der Rest der Zwerge murmelten etwas. Thorin musste gesprochen haben. "Mein Vater… Mein Vater war für fast 10 Jahre in der Sklaverei gefangen, und ich kenne es! Ich verstehe es! Er hat mir beigebracht, dass Sklaverei falsch und verwerflich ist und dass wir es bekämpfen müssen und ich habe es Ori und Dori beigebracht, aber es ist hier wie zu Hause: Ich habe nichts zu sagen! Ich bin ein Niemand und niemand interessiert es, was ich denke! Ich muss das für die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort aufbewahren, wenn mir jemand zuhört. Bis dann… Bis zu diesem Tag müssen du und ich uns zurückhalten, zuschauen und warten."

"Nichts, was du jetzt sagst, würde seine Einstellung ändern." Bomburs leise Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, "Nicht, wenn sein Besitztum gefährdet ist."

"Die Jungs?", fragte Bilbo hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, die Ponys.", brummte Bombur.

"Sollten wir nicht zu den anderen gehen?", fragte Nori Bombur, "Ich will nicht, dass Thorin merkt, dass du fehlst."

"Ich bezweifle, dass er etwas anderes als das, was sich direkt unter seiner Nase abspielt, interessiert."

Bilbo versuchte seine Vorteile aus dieser Unterhaltung zu schöpfen, um näher an die Gruppe heranzugehen, aber Nori hielt ihn weiter fest.

"Bilbo.", murmelte er, "Ich kann dich noch immer nicht gehen lassen."

"Ich muss es sehen, Nori!"

Nori drehte sich nun richtig zu dem Hobbit. "Musst du das? Wirklich?"

Bilbo schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber. "Ich muss es wissen."

Die beiden Zwerge warfen sich einen Blick zu.

"Okay, Bilbo, aber ich nehme mir das Recht heraus, dich von da weg zuholen, wenn ich denke, dass es nötig ist."

Bilbo nickte nochmals hastig. Nori begleitete ihn zu der Gruppe, und Bilbo zog ein wenig zur Seite, um zwischen den Zwergen hindurchsehen zu können.

Thorin wanderte Kreise.

Fíli und Kíli waren auf den Knien am Boden. Ihre Köpfe gesenkt und die Hände auf den Knien. Bilbo fragte sich, ob sie den Drang verspürten, ihren Hinterkopf immer dann zu schützen, wenn Thorin hinter ihnen war.

Thorin murmelte etwas in der Zwergensprache und offensichtlich sagte er etwas wichtiges, wenn man den Gesichtern der anderen Zwergen glauben schenken durfte. Dwalin sah mal wieder so aus, als würde er gerne jemanden verstümmeln - Balin hatte ihm vorsorglich die Äxte weggenommen. Bofur und Bifur waren neben Dori und Ori. Ori versuchte weg zu gucken, aber sein Bruder liess ihn nicht. Óin und Glóin beteiligten sich nicht. Wie immer, eigentlich, aber Bilbo hätte schwören können, dass er Emotionen von ihren Augen ablesen konnte. Sie waren zwar versteckt, aber da.

Jedermann erstarrte.

Torin brüllte etwas in seiner Muttersprache und schwang einen Ast wie eine Keule. Der Ast verfehlte Fílis Gesicht nur um wenige Millimeter, dann knallte er auf dessen Schulter. Fíli unterdrückte ein Ächzen. Kíli zuckte zusammen und der Ast raste diesmal auf seine Schulter hinunter.

Thorin ging an ihnen vorbei und wollte sie offensichtlich von hinten schlagen, als Óin nach vorne trat.

"Mein König.", sagte er ruhig, "Natürlich werde ich deine Befehle befolgen, und ich werde mein Bestes tun, aber ich kann nicht für die Gesundheit der Jungs garantieren, wenn du sie mit einem Knüppel schlägst. Sie werden morgen weder reiten noch arbeiten können."

Bilbo hätte wissen müssen, dass der alte Heilerzwerg der erste sein würde, der den Mund aufmachte - aber dann… er hatte vorher noch nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Warum also jetzt?

Thorin sah noch immer fuchsteufelswild aus, nickte aber langsam.

"Du sagst die Wahrheit, Óin", sagte er und liess die Keule fallen.

Nur, um seinen Gurt zu lösen, die Schnalle in seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn nach vorne auf Kílis Rücken sausen zu lassen.

"Seht ihr? Sogar unter diesen Umständen schaue ich zu euch.", säuselte er in Westron, "Ich lasse euch so ganz wie möglich."

Er drehte sich um und liess das Selbe nun auch Fíli zukommen.

"ich bin mir sicher, dass du deinen Bruder schützen willst, nicht wahr, Fíli? Wie viele soll ich dir heute Nacht nur geben?"

Bilbo zuckte bei jedem Schlag zusammen. Die Schläge sahen aus, als wären sie nach Zufallsprinzip auf die Brüder aufgeteilt. Fíli hielt seine Reaktionen zurück und war beachtenswert still, aber Kíli stöhnte bei jedem Schlag gequält auf, wenn er Zeit hatte, um Luft zu holen.

Dann drehte Thorin den Gurt in seiner Hand und benutzte nun die Schnalle.

Fíli begann in einer für Bilbo unbekannten Sprache zu schreien und Kíli schloss sich ihm an.

Dann krümmte sich Fíli plötzlich zu einem Ball zusammen - noch mehr als vorher schon. Kíli kroch zu seinem Bruder und bedeckte dessen Körper mit seinem, nur um los zu kreischen, wann immer ihn die wütenden Schläge trafen.

"Nein bitte! Bitte nicht noch mehr, Onkel!"

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. Bilbo wollte sich von Noris Griff befreien, aber dieser hatte offensichtlich ziemlich viel Übung darin, jemanden festzuhalten, denn anstatt los zu lassen, zerrte er den Hobbit über den Rastplatz und setzte ihn auf einen Baumstamm neben Bombur.

Jemand, vermutlich der grössere Zwerg, streichelte über seinen Rücken und versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.

Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagten - da war nur ein Wort, das ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf hallte: Onkel.

 _Onkel!_

Und dann war alles, was er sehen konnte, das Blut und alle Wörter in seinem Kopf verschwammen zu einem unverständlichen Lärm und…

Die Schläge in seinem Kopf verhallten.

Bilbo sah auf.

Thorin war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und keuchte ein wenig.

Kíli war zusammengekrümmt, er zuckte.

Fíli bewegte sich gar nicht mehr.

Blut war am Boden verspritzt.

Thorin hob seinen Kopf entschlossen. _Beherrscht._

Der grossen Eichenast wurde ein letztes Mal gehoben.

Thorin fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

"Ich muss sagen,", sagte Bofur und zerbrach damit die Stille, "das hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte."

Und Dwalin, der nun den Ast in der Hand hielt, schenkte ihm ein einschüchterndes, zähnefletschendes Grinsen.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo war der erste, der seinen Atem zurückerlangte.

"Onkel!", kreischte er, "Onkel? Was zur Hölle ist falsch mit euch… Zwergen!" Und damit brach er eine Lawine von Hobbitflüchen los, die seinen Vater dazu veranlasst hätten, sich im Grabe zu drehen.

"Bilbo!", schnappte Balin ärgerlich, "Beherrsche dich!"

Bilbo fuhr zum weisen Zwerg herum und schrie ihm lauthals ins Gesicht: "Thorin ist ihr Onkel?! Ihr Onkel hat ihnen das angetan?!" Er sah zu Fíli und Kíli zurück und bemerkte endlich die Ähnlichkeit. Der nächste Gedanke schlug ein, wie eine von Dwalins Äxten. "Sollten sie dann nicht eigentlich Prinzen sein? Wenn Thorin der König ist…" Er verfolgte den Gedanken nicht weiter - nicht, wenn es Wichtigeres gab. "Ihr _Onkel_?! Wie konntet ihr da einfach nur daneben stehen und nichts tun?!"

"Herr Beutlin!" Diesmal war es Glóin, der seinen Namen donnerte, "Du unterstellst uns zu viel! Keiner von uns 'stand nur daneben', wie du sagst! Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, um den Dämonen von unserem König fern zu halten."

"Die einen Mehr als die anderen." Dwalin sandte Glóin einen bösen Blick.

"Wenigstens haben wir uns nicht in den Eisenbergen versteckt, _Cousin_!", gab Glóin zurück.

"Friede!, rief Balin müde. Er starrte seinen Bruder an, der gerade dabei war, eine gepfefferte Antwort zurückzufeuern. "Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Aber erst müssen wir uns um Fíli und Kíli kümmern." Er setzte einen geschäftsmässigen Blick auf, der so gar nicht in sein freundliches Gesicht passen wollte und sagte dann: "Ich stelle einen Misstrauensantrag zur derzeigen Führung von König Thorin."

Der Themawechsel brachte Bilbo aus seinem Konzept, als auch die anderen noblen Zwerge so offiziell zu reden begannen.

"Als zwei der Zerge, die Thorin und seine Herrschaft unterstützen, sagen die beiden Söhne von Gróin mit der Gesellschaft der Zwergen im Rücken, dass Thorin nicht bei Sinnen ist und zumindest temporär seines Amtes enthoben werden soll." Glóins Blick zeigte, dass er genau so wie Dwalin jeden, der dagegen war, auf der Stelle umbringen würde.

Balin nickte. "Beide Söhne von Fundin, auch Befürworter von Thorin, stimmen zu."

"So sei es.", bestätigten Óin und Dwalin.

Bilbo quetschte sich an Bombur und Nori vorbei und eilte zu den Jungs. "Kann ich ihnen bitte helfen? Warum steht ihr da nur so rum?!"

"Da sind einige Dinge, die wir noch erfüllen müssen.", sagte Balin schnell. Er wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe. "Nun, wo Thorin aufgrund seiner Gesundheit abgetreten ist, bilden wir hier anwesenden Zwergenlords einen Rat, der statt seiner regieren wird. Akzeptiert ihr das?"

Bifur nickte sofort und stupste seine Cousins an, bis auch sie zustimmten. Dori und Ori sahen immer noch ängstlich aus, nickten aber auch, als es verlangt wurde.

"Die ganze Zwergengesellschaft akzeptiert die Bürden, die die Herrschaft mit sich bringt in einem gemeinsamen Rat. So sei es."

"So sei es."

Als das alle gleichzeitig aussprachen, schien das Gewicht des Moments ein wenig abzunehmen.

"Óin, kümmere dich um Fíli und Kíli. Die Gesellschaft wird nun über sie verfügen."

Balin übernahm die Verantwortung und entsandte Óin, um die Arzneien zu holen.

Bilbo war froh, dass endlich etwas für die beiden getan wurde. Fíli hatte sich immer noch kein bisschen bewegt und Kíli hatte seine Augen nicht geöffnet. Bilbo wollte sie nicht anfassen und sie somit verängstigen, aber der Drang, sie in seine Arme zu schliessen und sie nie wieder los zu lassen, war gross.

"Dwalin, stelle sicher, dass Thorin irgendwo angekettet ist, wenn er aufwacht."

"Angekettet oder gefesselt?"

Balin dachte einen Moment nach. "Angekettet. Er ist immer noch unser König."

Bilbo schnaubte. Balin guckte zu dem Hobbit runter.

"Bilbo, wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

"Was? Wo?", fragte Bilbo hektisch, "Ich muss doch für die Jungs da sein!"

Balin schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. "Da ist etwas, für das wir dich zuerst noch brauchen."

Dwalin liess einen unfeinen Kommentar über Glóin liegen, aber dann überraschte sie alle Dori. Schon wieder.

"Genug! Ich habe genug! Die Jungs sollten im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen und wenn - _wenn_ \- es ihnen einigermassen gut geht, _dann_ könnt ihr an etwas anderes denken! Aber mehr Gewalt wird hier heute nicht mehr angewendet, klar?!"

Es sprach für Doris Kraft, dass er es schaffte, die zwei kampflustigen Zwerge auseinanderzubringen.

"Bilbo?"

Der Hobbit wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Balin zu. "Was kann ich denn tun?"

Balin sufzte. "Thorin wird den Ring immer noch bei sich tragen, auch wenn ich weiss, dass er ihn nicht an den Fingern trägt. Du musst ihn da wegholen und bei dir tragen. Keiner von uns kann…"

Bilbo nickte langsam. Er verstand.

Er mochte es nicht, aber er verstand.

Mit eingezogenem Kopf ging er zu dem Baum, wo Dwalin gerade alle Waffen von Thorin entfernte. Wenigstens war dessen Fesselgelenk am Baumstamm angemacht, aber der rachsüchtige Teil in Bilbo wollte, dass Thorin zu Zwergengehacktem verarbeitet wurde.

"Uhm… Dwalin?"

Der grosse Zwerg hörte nicht auf, nach weiteren Waffen zu suchen. "Bist du wegen dem Ring hier?"

"Ja."

Bilbo war überrascht. "Du hast ihn bereits gefunden."

"Wenn du mit finden meinst, dass ich beinah versucht hätte, ihn damit zu erwürgen, dann ja."

Er lachte fast. Was für ein Leben musste Dwalin gelebt haben, wenn er seinen Humor in einer so dunklen Stunde fand?

Angestrengt versuchte Bilbo, den ohnmächtigen Zwerg nicht zu sehr anzustarren - er wusste, dass der Tuk in ihm diesem wenigstens die Nase brechen wollte - und griff nach der Halskette, um sie zu öffnen und von Thorins Hals zu nehmen. Irritiert besah er den Ring.

"Es ist schwierig zu glauben, dass ein so kleines Ding der Grund für so viel…"

"Hass ist?", fragte Bilbo.

"Nein. Schmerz."

Bilbo brummte zustimmend. "Der wird mich nicht beeinflussen, oder?"

"Frage das meinen Bruder und nicht mich. Aber ich schätze, dass er nur auf Zwerge wirkt. Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum Balin dich gefragt hat, letzten Endes."

"Aber wird jemand… wird jemand davon angezogen sein?"

"Ihr dir wegzunehmen?" Dwalin zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Thorins Schwert so auf den Boden, dass es erst auf dessen Oberschenkel knallte, bevor es in den Dreck abprallte. "Ups. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird. Die mehrheit der Gesellschaft ist nicht direkt vom Königshaus und deswegen weniger anfällig für den Fluch. Und zu viele von uns haben gesehen, was es mit einem Zwergen anstellen kann. Die Realität ist immer noch der beste Schutz."

Bilbo nickte nochmals, und verliess Dwalin tief in Gedanken. Gandalf wurde immer noch vermisst, aber vielleicht konnte er den Magier überreden, dass dieser den Ring an sich nehmen konnte. Nicht, dass er Dwalin nicht vertraute, aber dennoch. Es konnte nicht schaden. Er legte die Kette um seinen Hals und liess den Ring unter seinem Shirt verschwinden. Er würde es dem Zauberer später erzählen. _Nachdem_ er diesem eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, was er alles nicht bemerkt oder sogar ignoriert hatte.

##

Einmal mehr schämte sich Bilbo dafür, dass er bei Fílis und Kílis Wundversorgung nicht geholfen hatte. Óin war präzise und schnell und Bofur hatte sein Bestes getan. Bilbo hatte helfen wollen, aber er hatte sich fast übergeben müssen, als er die offenen Wunden gesehen hatte. Deswegen hatte er es vorgezogen, im Wald nach Heilkräutern zu suchen.

Nun waren die Jungs versorgt und in dicke Decken gehüllt. Ausruhen war nun das, was sie am meisten brauchten. Bilbo hoffte, dass er am nächsten Morgen, wenn die Jungs hoffentlich aufgewacht waren, eine grössere Hilfe sein konnte.

Die Zwerge hatten ihr geschäftliches Gesicht wieder drauf und Bilbo versuchte es ihnen nachzumachen. Er wollte die ganze Geschichte auch hören.

Es war überraschend, dass Glóin es war, der begann.

"Vor ungefähr 20 Jahren fanden Thorins Schwester uns ihr Mann den Durinring. Niemand weiss genau, wie sie ihn gefunden haben, aber ich vermute, dass ein reisender Zwerg von einem anderen Stamm ihn nach dem Fall des Erebors fand und ihn dann verkaufte. Die Eheleute hatten geplant, ihn zu verstecken oder zu zerstören, weil sie Thrór und Thráin schon daran zu Grunde gehen sahen, aber Thorin merkte es, bevor sie ihren Plan weiter ausführen konnten. Sie wurden hingerichtet und ihre Namen wurden vom Stammbaum der Durins gelöscht."

Einen Moment hielten alle inne.

"Dwalin und ich waren in den Eisenbergen als einen Teil einer Handelstruppe.", nahm Balin die Geschichte wieder auf, "Wir versuchten Vorräte für die grösser werdende Siedlung in den Ered Luin zu beschaffen. Wir kehrten zwei Jahre später zurück und die ganze Familie war verschwunden. Wir gingen Gerüchten nach, die besagten, dass die Familie umgezogen sei, aber es war schon zu spät. Die Leute in den Blauen Bergen sind noch traditionsbewusster als wir und alle standen hinter Thorin, deswegen sagte auch keiner was."

"Ich hätte es getan.", schnaubte Dwalin, aber Óin sandte ihm einen bösen Blick.

"Genau das ist der Grund, warum du in die Blauen Berge zurückgeschickt wurdest! Weil du nie die Klappe halten kannst!"

"Klappe halten! Natürlich konnte ich die Klappe nicht halten! Die Jungs waren nicht sicher! Ich habe geholfen, sie aufzuziehen und ich konnte nichts tun, um zu verhindern, was ihnen ihr _Onkel_ antat!" Dwalin versuchte, sich selbst zu kontrollieren. "Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Warum habt ihr nicht mit Thorin gesprochen? Warum habt ihr nichts getan?"

"Wir haben nichts gesagt, das ist wahr, aber das heisst nicht, dass wir nichts getan haben", sagte Óin, "Weisst du, wie viele Male ich die Jungs ohne Thorins Wissen wieder aufgepäppelt habe?

"Wir haben Thorin so gut von Fíli und Kíli ferngehalten, wie wir konnten, als wir seine Krankheit stärker werden sahen.", fügte Glóin grummlig hinzu, "Wir wollten ihn sogar überreden, die Sklavereigesetze zu ändern. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten."

"So, wie wir es alle getan haben.", sagte Balin, der versuchte, die Unterhaltung wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzulenken.

"Sieh nicht uns an!", schnappte Nori, "Keiner von uns war wichtig genug, um etwas tun zu können." Dori sah Nori für die erneute Unterbrechung wütend an, aber er nickte zu dem Statement.

"Es ist, wie du sagst", lenkte Bofur leise ein, "Wir taten, was wir konnten, aber das war leider nicht viel."

"Es war nicht genug, aber wir haben es versucht.", sagte Balin nochmal, "Dwalin und ich haben den Vertrag unterschrieben, um die Jungs so gut wie möglich zu beschützen."

"Und wie gut das hingehauen hat!", sagte Bilbo sarkastisch. Die Zwerge schienen vergessen zu haben, dass er auch noch da war. Beinahe synchron fuhren sie herum.

"Was?"

"Ich sagte: Wie gut das hingehauen hat! Egal wie eure Beziehungen zu Thorin ist, ihr _Onkel_ schlägt sie jeden Tag zum Gehorsam! Und nun sind sie fast wegen ihm gestorben, und ihr verschwendet eure Energie damit, euch zu streiten, wessen Schuld es am meisten war - übrigens ist es ihr _Onkel_ , den die grösste Schuld trifft - anstatt ihnen wirklich zu helfen." Bilbo setzte sich hin. "Und eigentlich führt diese Situation sowieso zu nichts."

"Es muss ausgesprochen werden, Bilbo.", war Ori traurig ein. "Aber du hast Recht. Keiner von uns trifft die Schuld wirklich, aber es ist auch keiner unschuldig. Wir alle haben es - warum auch immer - mitangesehen, aber jetzt können wir endlich richtig etwas unternehmen."

Das war die längste Rede, von der Bilbo wusste, die der junge Zwerg je geschwungen hatte. Dieser schien nun zu bemerken, dass ihn die ganze Gruppe verwundert anstarrte und er zog den Kopf ein. Dwalin schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. "Gut gesprochen, Ori! Und jetzt, wo Thorin weg ist, können wir was tun. Die ganze Gruppe wird sich um die Jungen kümmern, nicht wahr?"

Die letzte Frage stellte er mit einem Blick, der jedem verbat, ihm zu widersprechen. Balin schnaubte nur.

"Kein Zwerg, der geistig beisammen ist, würde dem widersprechen, Bruder."

 _Nun ja. Thorin war ganz sicher nicht geistig beisammen_ , grummelte Bilbo innerlich.

"Bilbo", sagte Balin, "Du sollst der sein, der nach Fíli und Kíli sieht."

"Ich?"

Alle anderen Zwerge nickten. "Sie werden dir wohl am ehesten vertrauen, nachdem…"

 _Nachdem sie gelernt haben, dass ihnen alle Zwerge nur Böses wollen._

Bilbo nickte. "Ich verstehe. Natürlich werde ich mich um sie kümmern."

 _Wartet nur, bis ich die Chance habe, sie weit, weit weg zu bringen…_

"Dwalin, du musst Thorin von ihnen fernhalten. Die ganze Zeit."

Das Grinsen, das Dwalin drauf gehabt hatte, als er Thorin niedergenüppelt hatte, kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. "Mit Vergnügen."

"Und alle anderen tun weiterhin das, was sie bisher gemacht haben.", machte Balin weiter, "Aber…"

"Was ist los, Balin?", wollte Dori sofort wissen.

"Ich weiss, dass Thorin vieles falsch gemacht hat, und ich weiss, dass er dafür bezahlen muss, aber… er ist unser König. Er ist… war ein König, bei dem ich stolz war, ihm zu dienen. Ich will nur, dass wir uns daran entsinnen, dass er von einer Macht, die wir nicht verstehen, beeinflusst worden ist. Vielleicht kann das der Zauberer besser erklären als ich. Aber versucht irgendwie, ihn nicht zu sehr für seine Taten zu beschuldigen."

Bifur sprach einige Sätze in der Sprache, die er eben sprach und Bilbo nicht verstand und Nori knurrte zustimmend.

"Ay. Nicht zu sehr. Aber vor Allem."

 _Nori ist eindeutig nicht der einzige Zwerg, der allgemein ein Problem mit der Sklaverein im Allgemeinen hat._

"Ich denke, dass eine Neuorientierung die Aspekte ein wenig anders dastehen lässt, Meister Zwerg."

Gandalfs Stimme, die zwischen den Bäumen hervordrang, erschreckte alle. Der Zauberer sah ernsthafter aus als jemals zuvor.

Und das hiess etwas.

##

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Bilbo, dass sich Kíli zu rühren begann. Er sah Balin fragend an und erntete ein Nicken. Bilbo verliess die Runde und ging zum Feuer und den Jungs zurück.

"Ich werde später mit dir sprechen, Zauberer.", zischte Bilbo, als er an diesem vorbei lief.

Er schnaubte, als er hörte, dass Gandalf hinter ihm tief seufzte. Er war viel zu wütend, um mit den Zauberer gerade jetzt zu reden. Da waren viele offene Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften, aber das musste warten.

Kíli versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber die Umschläge, die Óin ihm über die Wunden gelegt hatte, hinderten ihn daran.

"Langsam, Kíli.", sagte Bilbo leise, "Versuche dich nicht zu bewegen. Die Wunden sind zwar versorgt worden, aber du musst dich ausruhen."

Der Zwerg fuhr wegen der überraschenden Stimme hoch und versuchte zu stehen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Herr Bilbo, ich faulenze nicht rum, ich…"

Bilbos Herz zerbrach, weil Kíli dachte, dass er aufstehen und in dieser Verfassung arbeiten musste. So sanft wie möglich drückte Bilbo Kíli auf dessen (oder eigentlich einen von Thorins) Schlafsack zurück. Er wusste, dass Kíli deswegen schon wieder völlig verschüchtert war, aber das war er bereit, dafür zu geben, dass die Wunden nicht noch schlimmer wurden.

"Du darfst jetzt nicht aufstehen, Kíli, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Es kommt alles gut."

Die Müdigkeit übermannte den jungen Zwerg langsam - seine Augen fielen zu, auch wenn er dagegen ankämpfte.

"Bitte erzählen Sie es nicht Master Thorin…"

Bilbos Atem stockte schon wieder. "Ich werde mich um Master Thorin kümmern. Denke einfach über nichts nach und ruhe dich aus."

Sanft, vorsichtig streckte Bilbo seine Hand aus und liess sie durch Kílis Haare gleiten. Er hatte gesehen, wie Dori das bei seinem jüngsten Bruder gemacht hatte, als Ori nicht einschlafen konnte.

Kíli zuckte zusammen, aber er entspannte sich schnell wieder. Er schien die Berührung zu geniessen und sein Atem verlangsamte sich. Ein kleines Lächeln - oder das ähnlichste, was Bilbo je von einem der Brüder gesehen hatte - legte sich auf Kílis Gesicht.

Bilbo murmelte weiter beruhigende Worte, bis Kíli schliesslich einschlief.

Sorry, hab's am Mittwoch vergessen


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo war fast - _fast_ \- beschämt, als er sich selber eingestehen musste, dass er Gandalf gemieden hatte.

Aber eben nur fast. Also wirklich! Wie sollte der Zauberer nichts davon gewusst haben?

##

Aber nun wollte er das ändern. Bilbo wollte Gandalf nicht einfach wütend irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen, das er nachher bereuen würde; das würde heissen, dass er sich dann entschuldigen müsste und er hatte wirklich nichts, was ihm Leid tat.

Und er wollte nicht, dass Gandalfs Moral am Schluss noch über seiner eigenen stand.

Aber nachdem die Wut ein wenig kleiner geworden war (dem Zauberer gegenüber zumindest), bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er genau sagen wollte.

 _Warum hast du den Vertrag nur unterzeichnet?_

Eine Frage wäre…

 _Warum hast du Thorin die Jungs mitnehmen lassen?_

Na gut. Was hätte er tun sollen? Sie alleine lassen?

 _Warum hast du ihnen nicht geholfen?_

##

Gerade, als Bilbo etwas Gescheites für den Anfang eingefallen war, verschwand der Zauberer.

Schon wieder!

 _Wir werden ihn schon wieder einholen und ich werde meine Antworten bekommen!_

##

Bilbo hatte seither weder Fíli noch Kíli friedlich aufwachen sehen. Sie wachten alle paar Stunden auf, weil sie nicht im Stande waren, richtig tief zu schlafen. Egal wer zuerst aufwachte, tat es mit einem erschrockenen Hochzucken und tastete dann sofort nach seinem Bruder. Sobald sie sich versichert hatten, dass sie zusammen waren, (was, so hatte Bilbo herausgefunden, jeweils nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte), kontrollierte Kíli, ob sie sich in einer sicheren Umgebung befanden und Fíli sah sich nach den Leuten in der Nähe um. Solche, die ihnen den nächsten Befehl geben und bestimmen konnten, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Er wartete, bis sich die beiden wieder gefangen hatten (was für zwei so junge Jungs erschreckend schnell ging) und etwas von dem Essen versucht hatten, das sie gestern nicht mehr konnten (was wiederum viel zu lange dauerte) bevor er _dieses_ Thema wieder ansprach. Während die Jungs geschlafen hatten, hatten Balin und Glóin ihm gesagt, wie er die Jungs informieren sollte.

" _Also alles in allem_ ", sagte er zu sich selbst, " _Wirst du ihr neuer Master sein, also müssen sie sich an dich gewöhnen_ "

Bilbo nahm das als etwas, warüber er sich gut fühlen konnte, aber es lag ihm trotzdem schwer im Magen.

"Geht es euch heute Morgen gut, Fíli und Kíli?"

Bilbo fühlte das Augenverdrehen von Nori fast schon.

"Ja, danke, Herr Beutlin.", sagte Fíli, "Was können wir an diesem Morgen tun? Ich bin für alles bereit, aber…"

"Ihr beide könnt mir ganz genau zuhören.", sagte Bilbo und unterbrach Fílis normalen Protest, von wegen er sei bereit zum Arbeiten, so. Jedes Mal wenn er aufwachte, sogar mitten in der Nacht, musste man ihn erst überzeugen, dass er wirklich nichts anderes als sich ausruhen sollte. Kíli sah dann einfach erleichtert aus, dass er sich nicht unter seinem Berg von Decken hervorquälen musste.

"Wir haben uns vorgenommen, heute Nachmittag weiterzureisen."

Die Gesellschaft hatte lange darüber diskutiert. Vor Allem darüber, wie sie Thorin transportieren sollten, der immer noch zwischen der Ohnmacht und dem Wachsein hin und her schwankte (auch wenn keiner was gesagt hatte, verdächtigten alle Dwalin als den Schuldigen für diesen Umstand), und dem Wohlergehen der Jungs. Aber zum Schluss hatte Balin sie daran erinnert, dass sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatten, den es einzuhalten galt. Es war immerhin nicht nur für den (zurzeit machtlosen) König, sondern für das gesamte Durins Volk.

Fíli und Kíli (anders als die anderen Zwerge, die sogar nach Balins Rede noch weiterargumentiert hatten) nickten nur.

"Und da ist noch etwas, das ihr erst verstehen müsst."

Bilbo kämpfte darum, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, auch wenn er irgendwie das Gefühlt hatte, ein erneutes Todesurteil auszusprechen. Er schluckte schwer.

"Thorin ist nicht länger euer Master. Nach allem, was er getan hat… Nun, sagen wir einfach, dass ihr ihn nicht länger sehen werdet."

Das war mit Sicherheit nicht der eleganteste Weg, ihnen das mitzuteilen, aber… nun, es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Fíli hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Kíli zappelte nervös herum und war nicht fähig, auch nur eine Sekunde still zu sitzen.

"Also.", begann Kíli zögerlich und er sprach nicht weiter, bis Bilbo ihn ermutigend anlächelte. "Wenn Ma-... _Thorin_ nicht mehr unser Master ist, und Sie uns nicht gekauft haben, wer ist dann unser Master?"

Bilbo verbarg ein Kichern, als er Fílis Reaktion zu Kílis Direktheit sah. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Ältere reagieren würde, aber er wurde langsam besser darin, seine Gefühle zu erkennen.

"Es ist… ein wenig kompliziert, Kíli."

Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte er den zwei jungen Zwergen sagen, dass sie frei waren und dass sie ihr eigener Master sein konnten, aber man musste kein grosser Menschenkenner sein, um zu sehen, dass Fíli und Kíli das nicht verstanden hätten. Bilbo hatte versucht, Balin zu überreden (" _Du kannst nicht von uns allen erwarten, dass wir sie wie Sklaven behandeln!_ ") aber die Logik des weisshaarigen Zwerges übertraf seine eigene.

Trotzdem hatte er eine Art Kompromiss rausschlagen können. Die meisten anderen Zwerge, Dwalin einbegriffen, hatten gewollt, dass die Jungs nicht der ganzen Gesellschaft gehören sollten. Glóin hatte das ebenfalls als einen guten Schritt betrachtet, denn er meinte, dass die Jungs so mehr Freiheit hatten und Selbstständiger werden konnten.

Zum Glück war Nori eingesprungen.

"Selbstständig? Ich esse Bofurs Mütze, wenn ich schon jemals zwei andere junge Zwerge gesehen habe, die selbstständiger als Fíli und Kíli waren! Wenn wir schon Balins Argument berücksichtigen, dass wir ihnen nicht alles auf einmal mitteilen können, wieso sollten wir es ihnen dann noch schwerer machen und ihnen gleich mehrere Master vorsetzen, um die sie sich Sorgen machen müssen?"

Die anderen Zwerge - sogar Bofur, der dezent seine Mütze hatte verschwinden lassen - wurden still. Bilbo nickte bestätigend, bis Nori sich zu ihm hin drehte.

"Ich schlage vor, dass auch wenn die beiden immernoch der Gemeinschaft gehören, und wir alle für sich verantwortlich sind, Bilbo auf sie aufpasst und ihnen sagt, dass er ihr Master ist. Sie kennen und vertrauen ihm schon und so können wir uns um sie kümmern, ohne ihr gesamtes Weltbild zu zerstören. Vorübergehend zumindest."

Bilbo wartete darauf, dass die anderen dem Hobbyräuber widersprachen, aber sie stimmten alle zu. Sogar Dwalin sagte, dass es für die Jungs wohl besser wäre, wenn man ihnen etwas vorspielte.

Und niemand würde es je wagen, mit Dwalin darüber zu streiten.

Und so kam es, dass als Kíli seine nun erhellten Augen (lebendiger, als er sie je gesehen hatte) auf Bilbo richtete, Bilbos Herz noch ein bisschen mehr brach.

"Ich werde euer Master sein, Kíli, ich werde mich um euch kümmern."

##

Immer wenn er aufwachte, versuchte er sich zu erinnern.

Er verstand immer noch nicht, was passiert war.

 _Verletzungen?_

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich fühlte, als wäre er Azog ein weiteres Mal begegnet, aber nur innerlich. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gegen den weissen Ork kämpfen, ohne sich wirklich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich einfach ausgelaugt.

 _Du bist selbst Schuld wegen deiner ständigen Ungeschicklichkeit!_

Er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen, was anders war, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Es war, als ob ein Teil von ihm, der sein Leben im Gleichgewicht hielt, während des Schlafens von ihm weggerissen worden war.

 _Ach hör auf, dich zu bemitleiden! Du kannst das eindeutig besser als das, Fi-..._

 _Fíli._

 _Kíli._

 _Wo sind meine Sklaven?_

Neffen, sagte Thorin zu sich selbst. Oder wo auch immer diese Stimme her kam. Wo sind meine Neffen?

 _Neffen?! Ihr verdient keinen Onkel, ihr undankbaren, kleinen Bengel! Ihr werdet mich_ _Master_ _nennen!_

Und Thorin Eichenschild verlor sich einmal mehr in seinen Fieberträumen.

##

 _Das ändert alles._

Fíli richtete sich unbewusst auf und stupste Kíli an, damit er das Selbe tat. Er senkte seinen Blick, deine Hände lagen nervös in seiner Schoss.

Er verfluchte die Schwäche, die ihn dazu zwang, liegen zu bleiben. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass der Hobbit unzufrieden war, dass sie noch immer nicht arbeiten konnten.

Ganz sicher würde er unzufrieden sein. Er war ihr Master. Es war sein Recht.

"Danke, Master." Das war die angemessene Antwort.

Aber auch wenn es das nicht wäre, hätte Fíli ihm danken wollen, weil er sie von ihrem On-... vorigen Master weggeholt hatten. Mit Sicherheit würde der Hobbit - dessen Heimat und Haus (und vielleicht Familie, jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte) sie schon gesehen hatten - sie sicher ein ganz kleines Bisschen besser behandeln würde als _er_.

Bevor Master Beutlin sie hätte stoppen können, knieten sie sich beide synchron hin und verbeugten sich tief. Obwohl sie noch auf ihren Decken waren, war es nun etwas anders, als einfach tatenlos dazuliegen und die unverdiente Grosszügigkeit anzunehmen.

"Danke, Master.", wiederholte er.

Der Hobbit verlagerte etwas unbehaglich das Gewicht und Fíli hoffte, dass sie nicht schon etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Vielleicht waren Hobbittraditionen anders? Vielleicht hätten sie aufstehen und sich richtig verbeugen müssen? Oder hätten sie irgendwelche Gesten oder Sätze brauchen müssen, die im Auenland normal waren?

Es wäre sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie für etwas bestraft würden, von dem sie nichts gewusst hatten…

##

 _Hoffnung._

Es war das einzige, an das er denken konnte.

Während dem er fühlen konnte, wie die Gedanken seines Bruders wie ein Zwerg in einem Teich praktisch im Elend ertranken, fand Kíli den Funken, den er all die Jahre bewahrt hatte.

Master Beutlin hatte ihnen nichts getan, ausser dass er nett gewesen war.

"Ich habe euch nicht wirklich gekauft oder so.", stotterte der Hobbit, "Technisch gesehen gehört ihr der gesamten Kompanie."

"Wie ein Rat.", platzte Kíli heraus, bevor er bemerkte, dass er eben seinen neuen Master unterbrochen hatte. Er zog den Kopf ein und wartete auf einen Schlag, einen Tritt oder wenigstens eine Zurechtweisung, aber Master Beutlin lachte!

"Ja, etwas wie ein Rat, denke ich. Aber sie besitzen euch. Ich bin nur im Moment für euch verantwortlich."

Damit konnte er leben. Wirklich, da bestand kein weiterer Unterschied für ihn. Und Master Beutlin war sicher ein besserer Master als diese älteren, traditionsbewussten Zwerge.

Fíli würde ihn für diesen Gedanken vermutlich ohrfeigen. Wahrscheinlich. Aber sie hatten nun ganz sicher etwas zu bereden.

 _Es ist es immer noch Wert…_

##

Bilbos Wangen standen in Flammen, als Fíli und Kíli sich vor ihm _verbeugten_. Er stotterte und verquatschte irgendwelchen Unsinn, aber fiel dann zu seinem altbekannten ' _Ich denke, ihr müsst euch ausruhen_ ' zurück. Was sie, um ehrlich zu sein, auch mussten, wenn sie am Nachmittag weiterreiten wollten. Er setzte sich zwischen sie und streichelte über ihre Haare, wie er es zuvor schon getan hatte

"Master Beutlin.", fragte Kíli schläfrig.

"Bilbo.", korrigierte Bilbo sanft, "Nur Bilbo."

"Master Bilbo.", wiederholte Kíli pflichtbewusst und verpasste das kleine Zusammenzucken seitens des Hobbits wegen dem Titel. "Wenn das alles vorüber ist, werdet Ihr uns dann richtig kaufen? Und uns mit zu Euch ins Auenland nehmen?"

Bilbos Kehle zog sich zusammen.

"Wenn es das ist, was ihr wollt, dann ja, das werde ich.", sagte er leise, "Wenn es das ist, was passieren muss."

"Siehst du, Fíli, ich habe es dir gesagt.", murmelte Kíli, "Uns wird es gut gehen."

##

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er warum. Er wusste, was geschehen sein musste.

Er hatte es gewusst, seit der Ring weggewesen war.

 _Weg! Sie hatten ihn gestohlen!_

Er kannte Bilbo. Der einzige, der ihn haben konnte.

 _Der Hobbit…_

 ** _Vergessen. Again. Pech und so._**


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbo war fast - _fast_ \- beschämt, als er sich selber eingestehen musste, dass er Gandalf gemieden hatte.

Aber eben nur fast. Also wirklich! Wie sollte der Zauberer nichts davon gewusst haben?

##

Aber nun wollte er das ändern. Bilbo wollte Gandalf nicht einfach wütend irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen, das er nachher bereuen würde; das würde heissen, dass er sich dann entschuldigen müsste und er hatte wirklich nichts, was ihm Leid tat.

Und er wollte nicht, dass Gandalfs Moral am Schluss noch über seiner eigenen stand.

Aber nachdem die Wut ein wenig kleiner geworden war (dem Zauberer gegenüber zumindest), bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er genau sagen wollte.

 _Warum hast du den Vertrag nur unterzeichnet?_

Eine Frage wäre…

 _Warum hast du Thorin die Jungs mitnehmen lassen?_

Na gut. Was hätte er tun sollen? Sie alleine lassen?

 _Warum hast du ihnen nicht geholfen?_

##

Gerade, als Bilbo etwas Gescheites für den Anfang eingefallen war, verschwand der Zauberer.

Schon wieder!

 _Wir werden ihn schon wieder einholen und ich werde meine Antworten bekommen!_

##

Bilbo hatte seither weder Fíli noch Kíli friedlich aufwachen sehen. Sie wachten alle paar Stunden auf, weil sie nicht im Stande waren, richtig tief zu schlafen. Egal wer zuerst aufwachte, tat es mit einem erschrockenen Hochzucken und tastete dann sofort nach seinem Bruder. Sobald sie sich versichert hatten, dass sie zusammen waren, (was, so hatte Bilbo herausgefunden, jeweils nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte), kontrollierte Kíli, ob sie sich in einer sicheren Umgebung befanden und Fíli sah sich nach den Leuten in der Nähe um. Solche, die ihnen den nächsten Befehl geben und bestimmen konnten, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Er wartete, bis sich die beiden wieder gefangen hatten (was für zwei so junge Jungs erschreckend schnell ging) und etwas von dem Essen versucht hatten, das sie gestern nicht mehr konnten (was wiederum viel zu lange dauerte) bevor er _dieses_ Thema wieder ansprach. Während die Jungs geschlafen hatten, hatten Balin und Glóin ihm gesagt, wie er die Jungs informieren sollte.

" _Also alles in allem_ ", sagte er zu sich selbst, " _Wirst du ihr neuer Master sein, also müssen sie sich an dich gewöhnen_ "

Bilbo nahm das als etwas, warüber er sich gut fühlen konnte, aber es lag ihm trotzdem schwer im Magen.

"Geht es euch heute Morgen gut, Fíli und Kíli?"

Bilbo fühlte das Augenverdrehen von Nori fast schon.

"Ja, danke, Herr Beutlin.", sagte Fíli, "Was können wir an diesem Morgen tun? Ich bin für alles bereit, aber…"

"Ihr beide könnt mir ganz genau zuhören.", sagte Bilbo und unterbrach Fílis normalen Protest, von wegen er sei bereit zum Arbeiten, so. Jedes Mal wenn er aufwachte, sogar mitten in der Nacht, musste man ihn erst überzeugen, dass er wirklich nichts anderes als sich ausruhen sollte. Kíli sah dann einfach erleichtert aus, dass er sich nicht unter seinem Berg von Decken hervorquälen musste.

"Wir haben uns vorgenommen, heute Nachmittag weiterzureisen."

Die Gesellschaft hatte lange darüber diskutiert. Vor Allem darüber, wie sie Thorin transportieren sollten, der immer noch zwischen der Ohnmacht und dem Wachsein hin und her schwankte (auch wenn keiner was gesagt hatte, verdächtigten alle Dwalin als den Schuldigen für diesen Umstand), und dem Wohlergehen der Jungs. Aber zum Schluss hatte Balin sie daran erinnert, dass sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatten, den es einzuhalten galt. Es war immerhin nicht nur für den (zurzeit machtlosen) König, sondern für das gesamte Durins Volk.

Fíli und Kíli (anders als die anderen Zwerge, die sogar nach Balins Rede noch weiterargumentiert hatten) nickten nur.

"Und da ist noch etwas, das ihr erst verstehen müsst."

Bilbo kämpfte darum, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, auch wenn er irgendwie das Gefühlt hatte, ein erneutes Todesurteil auszusprechen. Er schluckte schwer.

"Thorin ist nicht länger euer Master. Nach allem, was er getan hat… Nun, sagen wir einfach, dass ihr ihn nicht länger sehen werdet."

Das war mit Sicherheit nicht der eleganteste Weg, ihnen das mitzuteilen, aber… nun, es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Fíli hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Kíli zappelte nervös herum und war nicht fähig, auch nur eine Sekunde still zu sitzen.

"Also.", begann Kíli zögerlich und er sprach nicht weiter, bis Bilbo ihn ermutigend anlächelte. "Wenn Ma-... _Thorin_ nicht mehr unser Master ist, und Sie uns nicht gekauft haben, wer ist dann unser Master?"

Bilbo verbarg ein Kichern, als er Fílis Reaktion zu Kílis Direktheit sah. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Ältere reagieren würde, aber er wurde langsam besser darin, seine Gefühle zu erkennen.

"Es ist… ein wenig kompliziert, Kíli."

Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte er den zwei jungen Zwergen sagen, dass sie frei waren und dass sie ihr eigener Master sein konnten, aber man musste kein grosser Menschenkenner sein, um zu sehen, dass Fíli und Kíli das nicht verstanden hätten. Bilbo hatte versucht, Balin zu überreden (" _Du kannst nicht von uns allen erwarten, dass wir sie wie Sklaven behandeln!_ ") aber die Logik des weisshaarigen Zwerges übertraf seine eigene.

Trotzdem hatte er eine Art Kompromiss rausschlagen können. Die meisten anderen Zwerge, Dwalin einbegriffen, hatten gewollt, dass die Jungs nicht der ganzen Gesellschaft gehören sollten. Glóin hatte das ebenfalls als einen guten Schritt betrachtet, denn er meinte, dass die Jungs so mehr Freiheit hatten und Selbstständiger werden konnten.

Zum Glück war Nori eingesprungen.

"Selbstständig? Ich esse Bofurs Mütze, wenn ich schon jemals zwei andere junge Zwerge gesehen habe, die selbstständiger als Fíli und Kíli waren! Wenn wir schon Balins Argument berücksichtigen, dass wir ihnen nicht alles auf einmal mitteilen können, wieso sollten wir es ihnen dann noch schwerer machen und ihnen gleich mehrere Master vorsetzen, um die sie sich Sorgen machen müssen?"

Die anderen Zwerge - sogar Bofur, der dezent seine Mütze hatte verschwinden lassen - wurden still. Bilbo nickte bestätigend, bis Nori sich zu ihm hin drehte.

"Ich schlage vor, dass auch wenn die beiden immernoch der Gemeinschaft gehören, und wir alle für sich verantwortlich sind, Bilbo auf sie aufpasst und ihnen sagt, dass er ihr Master ist. Sie kennen und vertrauen ihm schon und so können wir uns um sie kümmern, ohne ihr gesamtes Weltbild zu zerstören. Vorübergehend zumindest."

Bilbo wartete darauf, dass die anderen dem Hobbyräuber widersprachen, aber sie stimmten alle zu. Sogar Dwalin sagte, dass es für die Jungs wohl besser wäre, wenn man ihnen etwas vorspielte.

Und niemand würde es je wagen, mit Dwalin darüber zu streiten.

Und so kam es, dass als Kíli seine nun erhellten Augen (lebendiger, als er sie je gesehen hatte) auf Bilbo richtete, Bilbos Herz noch ein bisschen mehr brach.

"Ich werde euer Master sein, Kíli, ich werde mich um euch kümmern."

##

Immer wenn er aufwachte, versuchte er sich zu erinnern.

Er verstand immer noch nicht, was passiert war.

 _Verletzungen?_

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich fühlte, als wäre er Azog ein weiteres Mal begegnet, aber nur innerlich. Er fühlte sich, als würde er gegen den weissen Ork kämpfen, ohne sich wirklich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich einfach ausgelaugt.

 _Du bist selbst Schuld wegen deiner ständigen Ungeschicklichkeit!_

Er konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen, was anders war, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Es war, als ob ein Teil von ihm, der sein Leben im Gleichgewicht hielt, während des Schlafens von ihm weggerissen worden war.

 _Ach hör auf, dich zu bemitleiden! Du kannst das eindeutig besser als das, Fi-..._

 _Fíli._

 _Kíli._

 _Wo sind meine Sklaven?_

Neffen, sagte Thorin zu sich selbst. Oder wo auch immer diese Stimme her kam. Wo sind meine Neffen?

 _Neffen?! Ihr verdient keinen Onkel, ihr undankbaren, kleinen Bengel! Ihr werdet mich_ _Master_ _nennen!_

Und Thorin Eichenschild verlor sich einmal mehr in seinen Fieberträumen.

##

 _Das ändert alles._

Fíli richtete sich unbewusst auf und stupste Kíli an, damit er das Selbe tat. Er senkte seinen Blick, deine Hände lagen nervös in seiner Schoss.

Er verfluchte die Schwäche, die ihn dazu zwang, liegen zu bleiben. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass der Hobbit unzufrieden war, dass sie noch immer nicht arbeiten konnten.

Ganz sicher würde er unzufrieden sein. Er war ihr Master. Es war sein Recht.

"Danke, Master." Das war die angemessene Antwort.

Aber auch wenn es das nicht wäre, hätte Fíli ihm danken wollen, weil er sie von ihrem On-... vorigen Master weggeholt hatten. Mit Sicherheit würde der Hobbit - dessen Heimat und Haus (und vielleicht Familie, jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte) sie schon gesehen hatten - sie sicher ein ganz kleines Bisschen besser behandeln würde als _er_.

Bevor Master Beutlin sie hätte stoppen können, knieten sie sich beide synchron hin und verbeugten sich tief. Obwohl sie noch auf ihren Decken waren, war es nun etwas anders, als einfach tatenlos dazuliegen und die unverdiente Grosszügigkeit anzunehmen.

"Danke, Master.", wiederholte er.

Der Hobbit verlagerte etwas unbehaglich das Gewicht und Fíli hoffte, dass sie nicht schon etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Vielleicht waren Hobbittraditionen anders? Vielleicht hätten sie aufstehen und sich richtig verbeugen müssen? Oder hätten sie irgendwelche Gesten oder Sätze brauchen müssen, die im Auenland normal waren?

Es wäre sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie für etwas bestraft würden, von dem sie nichts gewusst hatten…

##

 _Hoffnung._

Es war das einzige, an das er denken konnte.

Während dem er fühlen konnte, wie die Gedanken seines Bruders wie ein Zwerg in einem Teich praktisch im Elend ertranken, fand Kíli den Funken, den er all die Jahre bewahrt hatte.

Master Beutlin hatte ihnen nichts getan, ausser dass er nett gewesen war.

"Ich habe euch nicht wirklich gekauft oder so.", stotterte der Hobbit, "Technisch gesehen gehört ihr der gesamten Kompanie."

"Wie ein Rat.", platzte Kíli heraus, bevor er bemerkte, dass er eben seinen neuen Master unterbrochen hatte. Er zog den Kopf ein und wartete auf einen Schlag, einen Tritt oder wenigstens eine Zurechtweisung, aber Master Beutlin lachte!

"Ja, etwas wie ein Rat, denke ich. Aber sie besitzen euch. Ich bin nur im Moment für euch verantwortlich."

Damit konnte er leben. Wirklich, da bestand kein weiterer Unterschied für ihn. Und Master Beutlin war sicher ein besserer Master als diese älteren, traditionsbewussten Zwerge.

Fíli würde ihn für diesen Gedanken vermutlich ohrfeigen. Wahrscheinlich. Aber sie hatten nun ganz sicher etwas zu bereden.

 _Es ist es immer noch Wert…_

##

Bilbos Wangen standen in Flammen, als Fíli und Kíli sich vor ihm _verbeugten_. Er stotterte und verquatschte irgendwelchen Unsinn, aber fiel dann zu seinem altbekannten ' _Ich denke, ihr müsst euch ausruhen_ ' zurück. Was sie, um ehrlich zu sein, auch mussten, wenn sie am Nachmittag weiterreiten wollten. Er setzte sich zwischen sie und streichelte über ihre Haare, wie er es zuvor schon getan hatte

"Master Beutlin.", fragte Kíli schläfrig.

"Bilbo.", korrigierte Bilbo sanft, "Nur Bilbo."

"Master Bilbo.", wiederholte Kíli pflichtbewusst und verpasste das kleine Zusammenzucken seitens des Hobbits wegen dem Titel. "Wenn das alles vorüber ist, werdet Ihr uns dann richtig kaufen? Und uns mit zu Euch ins Auenland nehmen?"

Bilbos Kehle zog sich zusammen.

"Wenn es das ist, was ihr wollt, dann ja, das werde ich.", sagte er leise, "Wenn es das ist, was passieren muss."

"Siehst du, Fíli, ich habe es dir gesagt.", murmelte Kíli, "Uns wird es gut gehen."

##

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er warum. Er wusste, was geschehen sein musste.

Er hatte es gewusst, seit der Ring weggewesen war.

 _Weg! Sie hatten ihn gestohlen!_

Er kannte Bilbo. Der einzige, der ihn haben konnte.

 _Der Hobbit…_


	14. Chapter 14

Sein Bauch war leer.

Sein Geist war leer - er konnte sich nicht wirklich an seine Mission erinnern - hatten sie damit überhaupt schon angefangen? Oder waren sie vielleicht immer noch auf dem Weg ins Auenland? - Und da waren ein paar Gedächtnislücken, die noch davor waren.

Ihm fehlten seine Waffen, seine Erinnerungen, seine Kumpanen, seine Jungs…

Wo waren die anderen?

Dwalin hatte er gesehen, aber dieser hatte nur ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich gegeben und sich geweigert, seine Fragen zu beantworten.

Warum war er angekettet?

Der Krieger in ihm konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm das erst jetzt aufgefallen war. Eine andere Erinnerung, die fehlte - wie war das überhaupt passiert?

Und ihm fehlte etwas anders. Etwas, das er anfangs nicht registriert hatte, aber als er das fehlende Gewicht um seinen Hals spürte, war es, als ob er keine Luft mehr bekäme

Das tiefe, dunkle, nagende Gefühl in Thorin existierte nicht nur, weil Dwalin ihm seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr zum Essen gegeben hatte.

Er konnte es fühlen. Da war etwas, was ihm einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollte. Eine Stimme, die sich wie eine Mischung zwischen der verrückten Stimme seines Vaters, kurz vor dessen Tod, und einem heiseren Ork anhörte.

Er konnte es fast schon hören.

Das verunsicherte ihn am meisten.

In der Klarheit der Morgendämmerung, in der sich die anderen noch nicht rührten und die Vögel noch nicht sangen, konnte Thorin ehrlich mit sich selbst sein.

Die Stimme hörte sich nach ihm selbst an.

##

Bilbo entschied, dass es nun an der Zeit war, mit dem Zauberer zu sprechen. Er musste nur zu ihm gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. All das Grübeln hatte dazu geführt, dass ihm vor Aufregung fast schon schlecht geworden war und dass er es eigentlich gar nicht tun wollte. Aber eigentlich sollte es eine einfache Unterhaltung werden (in seinen Gedanken zumindest).

Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf ging er nun bestimmt zu Gandalf, während die anderen Zwerge (ausser Dwalin, der Thorin auf einem Pony festband) alle Sachen nach dem Frühstück zusammenpackten, um den Platz, der nun für einige Tage (die sich wie Wochen angefühlt hatten) ihr zu Hause gewesen war, endlich zu verlassen.

Nach all der Zeit, in der er sich immer wieder Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, welche Worte er benutzen wollte, hatte Bilbo doch keinen Ausdruck dafür gefunden, wie er dem Zauberer all die Qualen und die Pein offenlegen sollte, die die Jungs hatten erleben müssen.

"Wieso, Gandalf?"

Für einen Moment rechnete Bilbo damit, dass Gandalf der Unterhaltung ausweichen und sich mit einem 'ich habe anderes zu tun' rausreden wollte. Aber dann wandte sich Gandalf ihm zu und seine Augen leuchteten wie das erste Mal, wo sie sich in Beutels End getroffen hatten. Nur war es diesmal nicht die Abenteuerlust, die aus ihnen schien, sondern Reue.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie ich anfangen soll, dir das zu erklären, Bilbo. Am Anfang war Sklaverei nicht ungewöhnlich bei vielen Rassen von Mittelerde, genau so auch bei den Zwergen. Später hoffte ich, dass ich den König von Erebor auszureden versuchte. In Bree dann habe ich mich selbst überzeugt, dass es für des grössere Wohl ist, wenn Thorin den Erebor zurückerobert und ich die Details später in Ordnung bringe. Aber jetzt…"

"Details!", quietschte Bilbo. "Fíli und Kíli sind nicht…"

Gandalf schien tief in Gedanken und ignorierte Bilbo völlig. "Jetzt wünschte ich mir, etwas gesagt zu haben. Als er sie in Beutels End draussen gelassen hat. Als ich wusste, wie er sie behandelt." Gandalf setzte sich an den Boden, um mit dem Hobbit auf selber Höhe zu sein. "Ich kann die Verantwortung für die Taten aller anderen nicht auf mich nehmen, Bilbo. Wenn du Saruman den Weissen, den Anführer meines Ordens fragen würdest, dann würde er dir sagen, dass es die Aufgabe der Ishtari ist zu leiten und zu kontrollieren und nicht, sich mit dein einzelnen Personen auseinander zu setzen. Aber das…"

"Wir werden das regeln, Gandalf", sagte Bilbo. Er war überraschend ruhig. "Wir werden das Richtige tun."

"Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass zu das wirst", antwortete Gandalf mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich habe an dir überhaupt keine Zweifel."

##

Egal was seine Schwester früher gesagt hatte ( _Warum hatte? Seit wann hatte?_ ), er war nicht blöd.

Thorin wusste, dass er etwas extrem falsch gemacht haben musste, wenn Dwalin ihn festbinden und ihn von seinen Waffen fernhalten musste. Wenn er betrunken gewesen wäre, wäre er von Balin zusammenkapitelt geworden, aber gerade fesseln hätte man ihn nicht müssen.

 _Wenigstens hatte_ _Dís_ _gewusst, als der Ring weg gewesen war…_

Ihm war völlig gewusst, dass der Ring weg war! Und doch - alles musste etwas mit dem Ring zu tun haben.

 _Sein_ _Ring. Der Ring der Durins. Dís hatte kein Recht!_

Dís…

Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie die Jungs sehen könnte…

Fíli und Kíli! Er musste den Jungs was getan haben!

Dwalins Äxte erschienen in seinem Augwinkel und Thorin begann sich gegen die Kette zu wehren. Wenn er nur genug Platz hätte um…

"Wir ziehen weiter."

Dwalin liess Thorin keine Zeit um zu antworten; er warf ihn gewaltsam über die Schulter und trug ihn zum Pony, das in der Nähe stand. Thorin fand sich selbst mit zusammengebunden Händen auf dem Sattel wieder. Der Strick vom Zaum des Ponys war am Sattel von Dwalins Pony befestigt.

"Die Jungs haben sich nicht richtig um Daisy gekümmert.", brummte Thorin.

Dwalin drehte sich um und schlug - _schlug!_ \- ihn aufs Bein. "Du hast sie so zugerichtet, dass sie sich um nichts mehr richtig kümmern können!", schnappte er. "Und du musst gerade reden! Du kannst dich nichteinmal um deine Familie kümmern!"

"Dwalin!", rief Balin scharf.

Dwalin sah seinen unterbrechenden Bruder böse an, aber liess Thorin dann in Ruhe.

##

"Alles in Ordnung, Kíli?"

Bilbo wusste, dass er sich überbesorgt verhielt. Bofur hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, als er sich zurückfallen lassen hatte, um für eine Weile neben ihnen her zu reiten. Sogar Dori hatte etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt, als er zu Ori aufgeschlossen hatte!

"Ja, Master Bilbo", flötete Kíli. Bilbo staunte, wie sicher die Jungs auf den Ponys waren. Ihn hätte es jetzt auch nicht mehr überrascht, wenn sie dabei auch noch den Handstand hätten machen können, so ein gutes Gleichgewicht hatten sie.

Es war gut, dass sie glücklich waren, weil sie wieder reiten durften. Es war einige Tage her, seit die Gemeinschaft weitergezogen war und Bilbo, Óin und Balin waren unsicher gewesen, ob Fíli und Kíli schon für eine Weiterreise bereit waren.

Nori war fast soweit gewesen, sie alle auf den Hinterkopf zu klapsen, aber schliesslich hatte er es dann doch nicht gemacht und sie augenverdrehend gefragt, warum sie Fíli und Kíli nicht einfach selber fragten.

Bilbo hatte sich im Nachhinein innerlich gegen die Stirn geschlagen.

Natürlich waren sie vorsichtig gewesen. Den Brüdern war praktisch - nein, wörtlich - befohlen worden, sich zu melden, wenn ihre Verletzungen nicht heilen wollten, damit man sie wieder behandeln konnte. Sie ritten in einem beachtlichen Abstand hinter den anderen her und die anderen Zwerge wechselten sich damit ab, wer neben ihnen reiten sollte. Thorin allerdings wurde immer schön von ihnen ferngehalten und bewacht. Sein Pony wurde von Dwalin geführt und der entfernte Thorin immer, wenn sie anhielten.

Kíli, dem es schon an ihrem Rastplatz kurz nach der Trennung von Thorin besser gegangen war, sprühte nun sprichwörtlich. Er schien nun alles gleichzeitig sehen und hören zu wollen, aber er war nicht mehr so hyperaktiv, wie er es zuvor gewesen war. Wenn jemand wirklich seine Umwelt in sich aufsaugen konnte, dann war es Kíli, da war sich Bilbo sicher.

Aber Fíli… Um Fíli war Bilbo besorgt.

Er lenkte sein Pony so, dass er nie mehr als eine Schwertlänge von ihm entfernt war.

 _Und was sagt dir das, Meister Hobbit, zu wissen, wie viel das ist?_

Er mochte es nie, wenn der Zwerg, der gerade bei ihnen war, zu nah bei ihnen ritt, also stellte Bilbo sicher, dass er immer zwischen dem 'fremden' Zwerg und den Jungs war. Bilbo wusste auch, dass er - ungeachtet seiner Befehle - Fílis Wunden selber nochmals unter die Lupe nehmen musste, um zu sehen, ob sie richtig heilten, denn Fíli würde eine Schwäche wie diese niemals zugeben.

Er war so wachsam, dass es eine Erleichterung war, als Bombur mit dem Mittagessen vorbei kam. Sie assen im Sattel. Sie wollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, also brachte Bombur nur Sandwiches und Äpfel, die Nori irgendwo geklaut hatte.

Bilbo dankte ihm und seufzte. Er vermisste die Essgewohnheiten in Beutels End immer noch. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er bemerkte, dass Fíli und Kíli nicht assen.

"Macht schon, Jungs, esst."

Fíli sah nach unten aber nicht zu dem Essen, das Bilbo ihm gegeben hatte. Kíli sah zur Seite und Bilbo verkniff sich das Kichern, während dem sie eine stille Unterhaltung bestehend aus gehobenen Augenbrauen und Schulterzucken führten.

"Bitte Master Bilbo, wir werden nicht essen, bevor Sie satt sind."

Kíli sprach leise, aber Bilbo war stolz, dass Kíli es geschafft hatte, zumindest für einen Teil in seine Augen zu sehen.

Er straffte seine Schultern. "Nein, ich will, dass ihr beide jetzt esst. Das ist euer Anteil am Essen - alle bekommen das Selbe und das ist eures. Ich habe meines hier."

"Aber Master Bilbo, wir können nicht…" Fíli sprach das erste Mal an diesem Morgen.

Bilbo hasste sich für das, was er tun musste.

"Fíli, ich sage dir, dass ich will, dass du das isst. Diskutierst du mit mir?"

"Nein, Master Bilbo!", protestierte Fíli und begann sich das Essen in den Mund zu stopfen.

 _Ich sollte mich selbst mit Bomburs Bratpfanne hauen. À propos: Er ist einfach gegangen, als Fíli zu sprechen begonnen hat! Hinterlistiger Kerl…_

Bilbo lenkte sein Pony näher, sodass er zwischen den beiden war und beschloss zu ignorieren, dass Kílis Beine sich anspannten ( _damit er bei einem Schlag nicht gleich runterfallen würde_ ) und Fíli versuchte, das feine Zittern zu verbergen.

Langsam - vorsichtig, er war immer noch nicht der Beste bei dem Reit-Zeug - liess er die Zügel fallen, legte je eine Hand auf die Schultern der Jungs und tätschelte sie sanft.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das sagen musste, Fíli, bitte schlinge nicht. Ich will nur, dass ihr das esst, was ich euch gegeben habe. Alle wollen, dass ihr das esst. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich euch niemals weh tun werde, euch niemals bestrafe und ich euch auch nie Essen gebe, das ihr nicht essen könnt."

Bilbo zögerte, denn er wollte sie nicht zu sehr überfordern; er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr Angst vor ihm bekamen, als sie schon hatten. Aber…

"Vertraut ihr mir?"

Kíli nickte, aber Bilbo wusste, dass der es nur tat, weil Kíli wusste, welche Antwort Bilbo erwartete.

"Vertraut ihr mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich euch niemals weh tun werde? Mich um euch kümmern werde? Weil das ist genau das, was ich euch verspreche, das ich tun werde. Und ich werde das so lange wiederholen bis ihr das glaubt."

Allmählich entspannte sich Fíli unter Bilbos Hand. "Master, wir danken Euch für Eure Grosszügigkeit, aber wir können das nicht essen. Es ist zu viel für uns."

"Zu gut.", murmelte Kíli.

Bilbos Pony machte einen Fehltritt und Bilbo war gezwungen, seine Hände von den Schultern der Jungs zu entfernen, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. "Zu gut? Das ist absolut… _Das ist das, was jedes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft gerade isst!_ Wir haben alle das selbe und ihr - als zwei Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft - werdet das auch essen! Keine von diesen 'traditionellen Resten' mehr! Thorin ist nicht mehr euer Master und ihr müsst seinen Regeln nicht länger Folge leisten. Sagt es mir!"

"Euch was sagen, Master Bilbo?"

Bilbo biss sich auf die Zunge - er war so aufgekratzt, dass er Kíli zurechtweisen wollte, weil dieser ihn immer noch 'Master' nannte, aber bis die Jungs dafür bereit waren, mussten noch viele Tage vergehen.

"Sagt es. Laut. _Thorin ist nicht mein Master_. Kommt schon, sagt es!"

Er konnte spüren, dass die Brüder wieder eine dieser stummen Unterhaltungen über seinem Kopf austrugen. "Ich bin nicht verrückt! Ihr müsst es sagen, bis ihr es glaubt."

"Thorin ist nicht mein Master!", sagte Kíli motiviert.

 _Die Hoffnung in ihm steigt. Endlich!_

"Thorin ist nicht mein Master!", wiederholte er. "Komm schon, Bruder! Warum kannst du nicht glücklich sein - sieh es als das an, was es ist! Ich habe es dir gesagt und du glaubst mir immer noch nicht!"

Fíli teilte Kílis Enthusiasmus nicht, aber er öffnete seinen Mund dennoch. "Master Thorin ist nicht-..."

"Er ist nicht dein Master, also gib ihm diesen Titel nicht.", unterbrach Bilbo so freundlich wie er konnte.

 _Du Monster! Du hast diese schönen, unschuldigen Jungs für einen dämlichen Ring zerstört! Und sogar jetzt können sie sich deinem Einfluss nicht entziehen._

Fíli schluckte schwer und holte tief Luft. Er fummelte irgendetwas an den Zügeln rum und sah zu Kíli hinüber.

 _Hoffnungsvoll._

"Thorin ist nicht mein Master."

 _ **Das war jetzt Kapitel 14 von 19. Rio hat selbst noch nicht mehr als 19 Kapitel geschrieben, aber falls sie weitermachen sollte, werde ich mit Übersetzen weitermachen. Nur das ihr's wisst. Diese Geschichte wird nach 19 zumindest vorübergehend abgebrochen.**_

 _ **Lg Kaya**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thorin ist nicht mein Master._

Kíli hüpfte fast im Sattel. Es hatte nur ein kurzes Zusammenstauchen von Master Bilbo gebraucht, bis Fíli es zugab, aber es sah nun wirklich so aus, als hätte er sich eingestanden, dass sich die Dinge nun wirklich zum Besseren wendeten. Wenn Master Bilbo die Verantwortung für sie beide behielt, durften sie hoffentlich weiterhin gutes Essen essen und vielleicht würden sie auch weiterhin wie die anderen behandelt werden.

Kíli wusste, dass er mit Fíli nicht zu streng sein durfte - er hatte sie beide über Jahrzehnte hinweg mit seiner ständigen Vorsicht beschützt - aber das hiess auch, dass Fíli die helle Seite der Medaille meist nicht erkannte. Zum Beispiel, als ein Bär ihre Höhle angegriffen hatte und sie beide den ganzen Tag im Schrank eingesperrt gewesen waren und für einen Tag nicht arbeiten mussten.

Aber Fíli hatte immer gemeint, dass sie bei Master Thorin sein sollten, weil das normalerweise weniger Ärger bedeutete.

Fíli zuckte bei jeder plötzlichen Bewegung und bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammen. Und Kíli konnte sehen, dass sein Bruder immer die Schultern hängen liess, als ob er eine Strafe erwarten würde.

" _Fee_ ", sagte er leise in Khuzdûl. Fíli fuhr herum.

" _Kee?_ "

Jahre zuvor war ihnen verboten worden, sich bei diesen Namen zu nennen. Aber Kíli reichte es langsam, Regeln zu befolgen, nur, damit es seinem Bruder wohl war.

" _Es ist in Ordnung, wieder zu hoffen, Fee._ ", sagte er bestimmt. " _Es ist in Ordnung, wieder jemandem zu vertrauen. Ab jetzt wird alles besser werden._ "

Fíli sah weg.

" _Fee, ich kann das nicht ohne dich tun! Gib mir etwas, das mir zeigt, dass du immer noch an meiner Seite bist!_ "

Der letzte Widerstand brach, als Fíli seine Augen schloss. " _Sie haben mir alles genommen was ich hatte, Kíli! Ich habe alles gegeben und verloren! Ich kann mich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo ich hoffte oder jemandem vertraut habe. Ich kann mich nichteinmal mehr richtig an das erste Mal erinnern, wo ich mich richtig gefürchtet habe oder wo ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich habe einfach nichts mehr!_ "

Kíli erfasste hart Fílis Schulter und zwang ihn, hochzusehen. "Du hast mich, Fíli! Sie haben uns alles genommen, ausser uns! Habe Hoffnung für uns! Vertrau mir, auch wenn du noch nicht dafür bereit bist, Master Bilbo zu vertrauen!" Fíli antwortete nicht, aber sein Bruder schüttelte ihn. "Ich werde dich jetzt nicht verlieren, Fíli - nicht nach all dem,"

Er zog Fíli zu sich, damit er seine Stirn an die seines Bruders legen konnte. " _Denke daran: Du bist nicht allein, Fee. Du und ich, immer, bis zum Ende._ "

##

Nach einem langen Reisetag sass die Zwergengemeinschaft um ein Feuer herum. Kíli hatte sich ziemlich nahe an der Baumgrenze herumgetrieben und hatte die anderen beobachtet. Er hatte nicht so genau gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen. Dann war Master Bilbo zu ihm gekomen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass Thorin auf der östlichen Seite der Lichtung irgendwo angebunden war, er aber Fíli nicht finden konnte. Kíli hatte genickt und gewartet, bis sein Master wieder beim Feuer gewesen war (nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass er ihn nachher Gesellschaft leisten würde), dann war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Kíli bewegte sich leise und leichtfüssig vom vielen Training durch den Wald. In seinem Hinterkopf spielte sich eine Erinnerung an eine Jagt auf einen Bären in den Ered Luin ab. Aber das war vor…

 _Thorin._

Er sass mit dem Rücken an einen Baum angelehnt. Seine Hände konnte Kíli nicht sehen; wahrscheinlich waren sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden worden. Er war in sich zusammengesunken, aber seine Augen waren genauso stechend und wütend wie an jedem anderen Tag auch. Er sah sie beide meistens so an, aber vor Allem Fíli.

Genau wie jetzt, wo Fíli direkt vor ihm stand.

Plötzlich war es, als würde der Wald all seine Geräusche verschlucken. Fíli und Thorin konnten sich stundenlange stumme Blickduelle liefern. Aber weder hingen Fílis Schultern mutlos herab, noch zitterte er, wie er es normalerweise machte, wenn Thorin ihn mit diesem dunklen, musternden Blick ansah wie jetzt.

Fíli sah nicht aus wie normalerweise.

Er sah aus wie vorher. Als er der Erbe war.

Kíli wollte den Moment nicht zerstören, aber er musste es wissen.

Er tat einen Schritt.

Synchron richteten sich zwei Paar stechend blaue Augen auf ihn. Thorins Augen huschten zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her, als würde er versuchen, den Wandel zu verstehen. Aber Fíli senkte unterwürfig seinen Blick.

Kíli riss sich zusammen. Sein Bruder hatte immer darauf geachtet, sich angemessen (beziehungsweise: weniger-bestrafbar) zu verhalten, wenn ihr Master anwesend war. Aber vielleicht hiess das, dass Fíli…

Er ging zu seinem Bruder und presste dessen Stirn an seine.

"Bruder.", wiederholte er, "Du bist nicht allein."

Fíli nickte. Er sah schon fast zufrieden aus.

Thorin starrte plötzlich zu Kíli.

"Bruder? Kíli, ist das…" Sie sahen, wie er ihre abgetragenen Kleider und ihre immer noch heilenden Wunden musterte. "Was ist passiert? Geht es euren Eltern gut? Wo ist Dwalin? Wo sind wir?"

Kíli hatte keine Ahnung, warum Thorin so panisch und besorgt aussah - er wusste genau, was passiert war! Fíli zuckte ab dem Klang seiner Stimme heftig zusammen und all den Mut, den Kíli vorher durch die Bäume hindurch gesehen hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Fíli Thorin hatte niederstarren können, aber nur schon die Tatsache, dass er aufrecht vor ihm hatte stehen können, war ein Fortschritt, richtig?

"Kíli? Fíli, was ist… Ich befehle euch, mir zu sagen, was hier los ist!"

Da war plötzlich ein Beben in Thorins Stimme, das aus der Dunkelheit zu kommen schien. Automatisch fiel Fíli auf die Knie und zerrte Kíli neben sich runter.

"Erzählt's mir!"

Fíli wand sich unter diesem Ton. Kíli, der die Szene, die er am Anfang angetroffen hatte, genossen hatte, fand sich am Boden der Realität wieder. Fílis Griff hielt ihn nahe am Boden, aber auch das Gewicht der zwei Jahrzehnte konnte er nicht ignorieren.

 _Master Bilbo_ _will_ _uns! Er hat es gesagt!_

 _ **Master Bilbo ist nicht hier, oder?**_

 _Ich will mich nicht länger um Thorin bemühen! Er hat uns verstossen und wir verdienen eine zweite Chance!_

 _ **Verstossen?! Das ist ein schönes Wort für Verrat! Dein Master verdient eure Bedienung und**_ _ **ihr**_ _**seid es, die ihn verstossen habt.**_

 _Ich habe mir versprochen, dass ich nie wieder vor ihm knien werde…_

 _ **Du gehörst hierher. Du bist besser hier. Du bist sicherer hier. Bei deinem Master...**_


	16. Chapter 16

[ANKaya: Das nur kursive sind Gedanken. Das fett-kursive sind Gedanken, gegen die der Protagonist ankämpfen soll/muss/will. Wenn etwas kursives oder fett-kursives auch noch unterstrichen ist, dient das der Betonung. Und nun viel Spass :* ]

Thorin hatte Starr-Wettbewerbe mit einem älteren Neffen ausgetragen, seit dieser geboren worden war.

Als Zwergling hatte er sich immer geweigert, ins Bett zu gehen und hatte getan, was nur sehr wenige vor ihm geschafft hatten - seinen furchteinflössenden Onkel nieder zu starren.

Sobald Kíli auf der Welt gewesen war, hatte Fíli jeden mit Blicken niedergeknüppelt, der ein wenig zu harsch mit seinem Bruder umgegangen war.

Er war derjenige gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass sein kleiner Bruder mit dem Bogen trainieren durfte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie dieser stundenlang mit einem gespielt hatte.

Und einmal, in einer Disskussion-die-zu-einem-Streit-geworden-war über irgendein Politisches Thema über den Erebor, hatte Thorin sehen können, was für ein König Fíli mal werden würde.

Aber das war anders.

Fílis Blickgeschosse waren von einem eisernen Willen und einem sturen Zwergenschädel gezeichnet gewesen. Als er älter geworden war, war seine Sturheit von seinem Verantwortungsbewusstsein als Erbe überlagert worden, aber wenn es etwas verändert hatte, dann hatte es ihn eher gestärkt als geschwächt.

Thorin konnte diese Stärke nicht mehr sehen.

Physisch war sie noch da. Irgendwo.

Thorin war sich sicher, dass unter den abgetragenen Kleider (war das Oris Schal?) ein trainierter Körper bereit war. Aber der Wille, diesen auszukosten und ihn zu benutzen, diese Stärke, die Fíli immer stolz und aufrecht hatte dastehen lassen, war verschwunden. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Seine Knie waren sicher irgendwie zusammengebunden, damit sie nicht einfach nachgaben.

"Fíli?", sagte Thorin freundlich.

Sein Neffe machte einen Satz nach hinten und riss seinen Blick hoch.

Als Kind hatte Thorin Geschichten von bösen Geistern, die in Seelen von Zwergen steckten, die ihren Gott enttäuscht hatten, gehört. Einige seiner Freunde hatten Eltern, die diesen gepredigt hatten, zu gehorchen, sonst würden die Geister zu ihnen kommen. Er wusste, dass das Unsinn war.

Aber das war die einzige Erklärung, die zu Fílis Erscheinung passen wollte.

Leer.

Nichts.

Da war kein Leben mehr in seinen Augen. Er war leer und sah aus, als wäre da nichts mehr, um ihn beisammen zu halten.

"Fíli, ich…" Begann Thorin mit gebrochener Stimme, aber Fíli wand sich erneut unter dem Klang seiner Stimme und er verstummte.

Diesmal senkte der Blonde allerdings nicht seinen Blick.

Sie hätten stundenlang da warten können.

Und dann erschien Kíli. _Wenigstens leben sie beide_ , sagte Thorin zu sich selbst.

"Kíli, ist es… Was ist geschehen? Geht es euren Eltern gut? Wo ist Dwalin? Wo sind wir?"

Ihre Knie wurden weich und Thorins Geduldsfaden riss. Er fühlte etwas von tief in sich drin raufkommen.

"Kíli? Fíli, was ist… Ich befehle euch, mir zu sagen, was los ist!"

Fíli und Kíli sanken sofort auf die Knie.

 _ **Siehst du? Sie gehorchen dir immer noch, auch wenn der Halbling sie beeinflusst hat! Sie werden immer dein sein…**_

Thorin schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären, aber seine Jungs hatten seine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet.

"Erzählt's mir!"

 _ **Nutzlos!**_

Der Blonde tat, als wäre er geschlagen worden ( _ **Das hättest du, wenn du es gekonnt hättest**_ ) aber keiner von Thorins Sklaven antworteten ihm.

 _ **Du hast Balin sagen gehört, dass sie an den Halbling verkauft werden wollen. Wie können sie es wagen, dein Eigentum anzutasten! Diese Sklaven gehören dir! Sie sind dein!**_

Thorin verstand noch immer nicht ganz, warum Fi… _**seine Sklaven**_ an einen Hobbit verkauft werden wollten.

 _ **Sie gehören dir!**_

 _Sie gehören mir…_

##

"Ihr gehört mir!"

Thorins Feststellung brachte Fíli nur dazu, sich noch weiter runter zu ducken.

 _ **Da gehörst du hin.**_

Fíli kannte diese Stimme. Er kannte sie schon seit Amad und Adad begonnen hatten, leise im Wohnzimmer zu murmeln, wenn sie gedacht hatten, dass sie niemand hören konnte. Damals hatte die Stimme ihm gesagt, dass er etwas von seinen Eltern entwenden sollte. Ein paar Wochen später hatte sie ihm einzureden begonnen, dass er nicht würdig war, der Erbe Thorins zu sein.

 _ **Du bist höchstens gut genug, um die Ställe auszumisten. Nicht zum Herrschen.**_

 _ **Er hat dich niemals geliebt. Oder wenigstens gemocht.**_

 _ **Du verdienst das.**_

Es hatte ihn verfolgt. Tage zu Wochen. Wochen zu Monaten. Monate zu Jahren.

Er hatte Kíli nie danach gefragt. Entweder wurde er komplett verrückt oder dies war eine Bürde, die er einfach zu tragen hatte. Sein Bruder verdiente die Chance, weniger Gewicht auf seinen Schultern lasten zu haben.

 _ **Kehre zu deinem Master zurück, Junge.**_

Er hatte versucht, es zu ignorieren. Aber Fíli hatte vor Jahren gelernt, dass es einfacher war, die Instruktionen und Befehle, die er bekam, einfach auszuführen.

Auf lange Zeit war es weniger schmerzhaft.

Er begann vorwärts zu rutschen, immer noch auf seinen Knien. Irgendwie würde er Master Thorin befreien und dann konnte dieser entscheiden, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte.

 _ **Du bist nicht für Entscheidungen gemacht**_.

Es war seine Aufgabe, Befehle zu befolgen.

 _ **Das ist das einzige, wofür du gut bist.**_

Im Hintergrund seines Denkens bemerkte er, dass Kíli nach seiner Hand angelte und ihn zurückzuziehen versuchte, aber er ignorierte ihn.

Das war etwas, das er tat, um seinen Bruder zu schützen.

##

Bilbo begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Fíli und Kíli waren für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange verschwunden. Dori (der gerade Thorin-Aufsicht hatte) hatte gesagt, dass ihr ex-Anführer immer noch sicher angebunden war, aber der Zwerg wärmte sich noch eine Weile am Feuer, bevor er zurückging. Oder zumindest hatte er das gewollt, aber nun faltete er Ori zusammen, der die Absicht hatte, einen weiteren Pullover für die Jungs zu stricken.

"Hast du Fíli oder Kíli gesehen?", fragte Bilbo Bifur, der neben ihm sass.

Bifur schüttelte seinen Kopf - ja/nein Fragen konnte er beantworten.

Bilbo war definitiv besorgt. Er verliess seinen Platz im Kreis um das Feuer und wanderte direkt zu Thorins Platz. Hoffentlich nicht, aber…

Bilbo war ziemlich gut darin, lautlos durch dunkle Wälder zu streifen. Er ging um einen Baum herum und im Mondeslicht…

"Fíli! Nein!"

 _ **[ANRio: Als nächstes: Ihr werdet erfahren, was der Ring der Durins mit den Erben so anstellt…]**_


	17. Chapter 17

Dwalin schmunzelte. "Gut zu wissen, dass der Kriegerprinz immer noch dadrin ist."

"Nur kein Druck.", brummte Nori sarkastisch.

Dori sah aus, als würde er seinen Bruder nächstens erwürgen. Mit blossen Händen. Sie stritten sich schon den ganzen Weg,seit sie Fíli und Kíli gefunden hatten.

Balin sah seinen Bruder an. "Ein Krieger zu sein erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Fíli Thorin verletzen wollte."

Bilbo blickte besorgt zu Fíli und Kíli, die sich am Feuer bei Ori aufwärmten. Es hatte einige Überredenskunst von Bilbo, Balin und Dori gebraucht, um die Jungs dazu zu bewegen, sich dahin zu setzen, aber Ori hatte versprochen, ihnen zu zeigen, wie man Handschuhe strickte um die Hände warm zu halten. Fíli hatte sofort angefangen zu protestieren, dass sie keinen so warmen Platz verdienten, aber Bilbo hatte ihn einfach übergangen.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob er Thorin verletzen wollte.", sagte er vorsichtig.

Glóin schien nicht so, als hätte er Bilbo gehört. "Machst du Witze, Balin? Welchen Grund könnte er haben, Thorin nicht verletzen zu wollen? Nach allem, was er getan hat? Ich bin überrascht, dass wir nicht eine Leiche gefunden haben!"

Bilbo schluckte. Diese Zwerge mussten aus Stein gemacht sein. "Ich denke immer noch nicht, dass Fíli Thorin zu verletzen versucht hat.", wiederholte er.

"Er könnte es gewollt haben, aber er hat es nicht getan.", sagte Nori, "Warum?"

Bilbo begann es zu hassen, ignoriert zu werden. Er war müde von der Reise und emotional fix und fertig, seit er Fíli und Kíli am Boden knien gesehen hatte. Zitternd vor Angst. Und Fíli…

"Fíli hatte keine Waffen.", sagte Bofur, "Aber er hätte immer noch…"

"Er wollte Thorin nicht töten!", schnappte Bilbo und hatte endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwerge. Er holte tief Luft, wie um sich selbst den Rücken zu stärken. "Er hat versucht, ihn zu befreien."

"Was?"

Zu sagen, dass der Rest der Gemeinschaft überrascht war, wäre eine riesige Untertreibung.

"Fíli versuchte Thorin zu befreien.", sagte Bilbo abermals, "Er zerrte an den Fesseln und versuchte ihn gehen zu lassen."

"Warum zum Teufel…", begann Bombur.

Nori nickte. "Das macht Sinn. Sie knieten - Thorin hatte sie zumindest verbal in seiner Gewalt. Er muss wohl etwas gesagt haben, das Fíli dazu gebracht hat, ihn befreien zu wollen."

Dwalin fuhr herum zu Bilbo. "Ich dachte, du würdest sie von ihm fernhalten!"

Bilbo machte einen Schritt zurück, aber zwang sich selber, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. "Ich kann nicht jede Minute des Tages ihre Händchen halten!"

Bifur sagte etwas, Bofur nickte. "Ja, sie brauchen die Möglichkeit, sich so frei wie möglich zu fühlen."

"So frei, dass sie ihren böswilligen Onkel befreien?", fragte Óin, "Was könnte sie wohl zu dieser Entscheidung getrieben haben?"

"Sie fühlen, dass sie immer noch versklavt sind." Noris Bemerkung brachte die anderen dazu, ihn ungläubig anzusehen.

"Haben wir nicht klar gemacht, dass sie nicht mehr unter Thorins Einfluss stehen?!", donnerte Glóin.

Nori nickte ungeduldig. "Ja, aber sie sind immer noch Sklaven. Und noch wichtiger, sie sind geistig immer noch von Thorin versklavt - er kontrolliert immer noch ihre Gedanken."

Das rief etwas in Bilbos Kopf wach. _Der Ring kontrollierte Thorins Gedanken - offensichtlich. Hatte es auch Einfluss auf Fíli und Kíli?_ Er hob sich den Gedanken für später auf.

##

Fíli war sich nicht sicher, warum Ori bei ihm und Kíli war.

Und überhaupt. Er war sich nichtmal sicher, warum er selbst da sass. Gewärmt vom Feuer.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie die Last ihn im Wald hatte schwach werden lassen. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als läge das ganze Gewicht all der Befehle und Anweisungen von seinem Master in den letzten 20 Jahren auf seinen Schultern. Ihn in die Knie zwang. Ihn dazu zwang, sich zu unterwerfen.

Er erinnerte sich an die Stimme. Sie war jetzt still, aber er konnte sie fühlen. Sie wartete auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er selbst versucht hatte, die Seile seines Masters zu lösen, um ihn zu befreien… dann erinnerte er sich, dass Master Bilbo gesagt hatte, dass _Thorin_ dort bleiben musste, aber er mitkommen und etwas essen durfte.

Irgendwie war ihm das Kriechen von Thorins Platz zu der Wärme des Feuers und seiner Freunde länger vorgekommen als die Reise zum Erebor…

Fíli hatte sich wirklich gefühlt, als würde er kriechen.

Er hatte Master Bilbo unendlich enttäuscht. Dieser hatte ihm vertraut, dass er von Thorin wegblieb, dass er Kíli beschützte, aber er hatte ihn enttäuscht.

Master Bilbo hatte mit den anderen Zwergen geredet und Fíli war erzittert, als er zurück zum Feuer gekommen war.

 _ **Du verdient eine Strafe dafür, Junge.**_

Die Stimme war zurück.

 _ **Du verdienst nichts mehr, als den Wargen zum Frass vorgeworfen zu werden. Du bist nichts als eine Enttäuschung.**_

Die Stimme lag richtig. Fíli senkte den Kopf. Er hatte seinen _Adad_ und seine _Amad_ enttäuscht, als er sie weder beschützt, noch ihnen gefolgt war. Er hatte seinen Onkel so viele Male enttäuscht, dass dieser zu 'Master' geworden war und er hatte seinen Master enttäuscht.

 _ **Das Mindeste, das du tun kannst, ist deinen Bruder zu beschützen. Er ist es wenigstens Wert, gerettet zu werden. Stelle sicher, dass er seinen Platz kennt.**_

Abwesend nickte Fíli. Er würde Kíli beschützen. Er würde sicherstellen, dass Kíli ein guter Sklave für Bilbo sein konnte, damit er niemals bestraft werden würde.

Master Bilbo kam herüber und setzte sich neben Ori auf den Boden. "Guten Abend, Jungs!", sagte er fröhlich.

"Guten Abend, Bilbo!", antwortete Ori.

"Habt ihr viel gelernt?", fragte Master Bilbo.

Fíli nickte schnell - hatte er nicht, aber er wollte nicht enttäuschen - aber Kíli sprach. "Ich weiss nicht, ob ich jemals stricken können werde, Master Bilbo. Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es eine Sache, die für Zwerge gemacht ist."

Ori errötete, Master Bilbo kicherte, aber Fíli erbleichte.

 _ **Siehst du? Er muss seinen Platz kennen. Nimm ihn zur Seite und erinnere ihn - er ist ein Sklave und kein echter Zwerg. Wenigstens kannst du so ein wenig nützlich sein…**_

"Es ist nicht für jeden geeignet, das gebe ich zu.", sagte Master Bilbo, "Aber Ori hat offensichtlich ein Talent dafür."

Fíli klinkte sich aus der Konversation raus, aber er stellte sicher, Master Bilbo immer im Auge zu haben, falls dieser ihn ansprechen sollte. Das war etwas, indem er in den letzten Jahren viel Übung gesammelt hatte.

Beobachten.

##

Fíli stand den ganzen Abend lang im Zwist mit sich selbst, das wusste Kíli. Es war etwas Grosses, das seinen Bruder beschäftigte - normalerweise war der nämlich besser darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

Sobald sie allein waren - Master Bilbo hatte sich neben Bofur schlafen gelegt und ihnen so ein bisschen Privatsphäre gegeben - wandte sich Fíli an ihn.

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", zischte Fíli, "Was gibt dir das Recht, ihm zu widersprechen, deinen Master zu missachten?!"

"Ich… Das hab ich nicht!", protestierte Kíli.

"Den ganzen Abend hast du damit zugebracht, mit Master Bilbo zu sprechen, als ob du ihm ebenbürtig wärst!", höhnte sein Bruder, "Und du hast sogar Ori beleidigt! _Eine Sache, die nicht für Zwerge gemacht ist_ \- du bist nichtmal ein richtiger Zwerg!"

Kíli errötete, aber Fíli gab ihm keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen. "Das sind wir nicht, Kíli! Wir gehören den Zwergen, das ist alles!"

Fílis Arm kam plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit und knallte seinen Bruder quer übers Gesicht.

Kíli legte langsam seine Hand auf seine Wange. Es war Jahre her, seit Fíli ihn das letzte Mal zurechtgewiesen hatte. Es war Jahre her, seit Fíli das letzte Mal so viel Leben gezeigt hatte…

" _Fee…_ "

Fíli wurde weich. "Ich muss dich beschützen, _Kee_ , ich muss! Du hattest Recht - du bist alles, was ich noch habe. Und ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Und Schutz bedeutet, dass du deinen Platz kennst, richtig?"

Kíli seufzte. "Ich will doch nur, dass Master Bilbo uns mit nach Hause nimmt. Uns beide, _Fee_."

"Dann musst du gut sein, _Kee_.", nickte Fíli, "Wenn wir beide die Regeln befolgen, wird es klappen."

Rev-Suchti


	18. Chapter 18

"Die Elben?! Du bringst uns zu den Elben!"

Bilbo seufzte. Das war das zweite Mal, dass jemand ausrastete deswegen. Erst war es Glóin gewesen (Du erwartest, dass uns diese Baumfetischisten reinlassen?!) und nun war es an Dwalin, sich über Gandalf aufzuregen, weil dieser Balin überredet hatte, ins Bruchtal zu gehen.

"Ja, Meister Dwalin, wir gehen zu den Elben.", seufzte der Zauberer. Zum zweiten Mal. "Herr Elrond ist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der eure Karte entziffern kann."

"Und ohne die Karte war diese ganze Reise umsonst.", erklärte Balin.

"Nicht ganz umsonst.", warf Bilbo leise ein und Balin nickte.

"Aber die Elben!", wiederholte Dwalin, "Elben!"

"Das wissen wir, Bruder", sagte Balin, "aber wir haben keine Wahl. Wir brauchen die Karte. Und dafür brauchen wir Herr Elrond."

"Dori räusperte sich leise, als wüsste er nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte. "Was werden wir mit dem Kö-... mit Thorin tun?"

"Was meinst du?", grummelte Dwalin. Offensichtlich war er immer noch unglücklich über die Situation.

"Können wir ihn reinbringen?", fragte Dori. "Was werden die Elben denken, wenn unser König an einem Pony angekettet ankommt?"

Die anderen Zwerge nickten. "Vor Allem, weil er die Elben fast noch mehr hasst als Dwalin.", murmelte Balin zu Bilbo.

"Wir können ihn doch nicht draussen lassen", sagte Bofur.

"Wir können ihm sagen, dass er jemand anders ist. Ein entfernter Cousin vielleicht.", warf Nori ein.

Gandalf schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Lasst mich sprechen. Elben wissen, wenn sie belogen werden."

"Aber wenn wir einfach ein Stück der Wahrheit weglassen…", schlug Nori vor. Gandalf stimmte zu.

"Aber wieso sollte er dann gefesselt sein?", fragte sich Dori.

"So behandelt man Verbrecher eben…", bemerkte Nori, zu Dwalin guckend.

"Also, er ist ein Mörder…", brummte Dwalin dunkel.

"Daran sollten wir nichtmal denken.", sagte Balin schnell, "Wenn die Elben rausfinden, wer er ist, sind wir ruiniert!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mit einem Wachen draussen lassen.", schlug Glóin vor, "Dwalin und ich könnten bei ihm bleiben, wenn wir genug Essen und sonstige Vorräte haben."

Bilbo nahm an, dass das wohl die beste Idee war. Dwalin und Glóin waren die, die die Elben wohl am meisten verabscheuten - sie mit Thorin draussen zu lassen, würde gleich zwei Probleme auf einmal lösen.

"Wir werden uns am Waldrand dann einen Rastplatz aufstellen.", sagte Dwalin. "Ihr könnt euch mit den Baumfetischisten anfreunden und wir warten, bis ihr wieder zu Sinnen kommt."

##

Fíli hatte die restliche Gesellschaft beobachtet, wie sie weitere Pläne geschmiedet hatten. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie den Rastplatz bald verlassen würden, also hatten er und Kíli damit angefangen, die Vorräte zusammenzupacken und sie auf die Ponys zu schnallen.

 _Als sie noch jünger gewesen waren, als sie erst seit einigen wenigen Monaten Sklaven gewesen waren, war die Zeit, wenn sie irgendetwas zusammenpacken mussten, die schönste gewesen. Der Master war ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen, um sie nicht aufzuhalten und so konnten sie leise miteinander sprechen. Fíli konnte kontrollieren, ob Kíli zurechtkam._

Fíli hatte schon immer alles getan, was er konnte, um Kíli in Sicherheit zu bewahren.

 _Dann, immer wenn Thorin dachte, dass sie nur Zeit vergeudeten, erfand Fíli irgendetwas, um die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, damit Kíli nicht geschlagen wurde._

Er sah, dass Kíli sehnsüchtig zu dem langsam sterbenden Feuer blickte. Da drüben hatten sie noch vor kurzer Zeit gesessen - es war immer noch warm - und Ori hatte erwähnt, dass es noch etwas zu Essen von gestern hatte. Er hatte dabei zu Fíli und Kíli gesehen, aber Fíli war sich nicht sicher, was Ori damit gemeint hatte. War es ein Test? Wollte Ori sehen, welcher von ihnen beiden als erster nachgeben würde? Oder versuchte er gegen die Regeln anzukämpfen, wie Bilbo es getan hatte?

 _Kíli hatte immer nach Wegen gesucht, um die Regeln zu umgehen. Meist hatte dann alles viel länger gedauert, aber er hatte dazwischen dafür noch ein bisschen Zeit, um einen ruhigen Moment mit Fíli zu verbringen._

"Kíli!", rief Fíli scharf. Sein Bruder fuhr erschrocken herum.

 _Erwischt._

Fíli zog Kíli zu sich. "Nicht für uns.", flüsterte er. "Wir müssen Master Bilbo dazu bringen, uns zu _wollen_ , erinnerst du dich?"

Kíli nickte stumm.

"Wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass wir gut sind, erinnerst du dich?"

Kíli sah zu seinen Füsse runter und Fíli wusste, dass er ihn an der Angel hatte.

 _ **Gut - er erinnert sich, dass der einzig richtige Weg der ist, sich zu unterwerfen. Sich der Macht zu beugen…**_

"Danke, dass ihr die Ponys vorbereitet habt, Fíli und Kíli."

Master Bilbos Stimme kam aus dem nichts. Fíli sprang auf - hatte Master Bilbo mitbekommen, dass er Kíli an die Regeln hatte erinnern müssen? Er sank auf die Knie. Diesmal folgte Kíli ihm, ohne, dass er ihn nach unten ziehen musste.

 _ **Unterwirf dich.**_

"Was braucht Ihr, Master Bilbo?"

##

Bilbo war sich nicht sicher, was Fíli getan hatte. Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Am vorigen Tag war Kíli sorgenfrei und ziemlich fröhlich gewesen. Es hatte ausgesehen, als würde er langsam wieder zu leben anfangen. Am nächsten Tag war er genauso kleinlaut und bedrückt wie Fíli. Oder zumindest, wie Fíli gewesen war.

Fíli versteckte sich immer noch in sich selbst, wie es Bilbo zu nennen pflegte, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Alles, was er machte, sogar knien, wie er es jetzt tat, beinhaltete irgendeine merkwürdige Bestimmtheit.

 _ **Das ist der richtige Weg.**_

Bilbo schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. Fíli dachte vermutlich, dass es so richtig war. Es war Bilbos Aufgabe (und die der anderen Zwerge natürlich auch), das zu ändern.

"Nein, danke, Jungs. Ich kann meine Sachen selber zusammenpacken."

Kíli sank zusammen und Bilbo fragte sich, was er wohl Falsches gesagt haben konnte.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Kíli?"

Kílis Gesicht sank, wenn möglich, noch weiter gen Boden. Er verstand scheinbar, dass Master Bilbo eine Antwort verlangte und nickte hastig. "Mir geht's gut, Master Bilbo.", sagte er leise.

Eigentlich wollte Bilbo, dass sie dieses 'Master Bilbo' langsam hinter sich lassen konnten. Aber vermutlich waren es sich die Brüder gewohnt, Leute so anzusprechen. Wenn man es ihnen bloss abgewöhnen könnte…

"Ist da etwas, das wir für Euch tun können, Master Bilbo?", fragte Fíli plötzlich, "Ist da nichts, das Ihr braucht?"

Bilbo wusste nicht, warum er das tat, aber ohne nachzudenken antwortete er ehrlich. "Nein, da ist nichts, Fíli. Ich habe ein schönes zu Hause, gute Kleider und vor Allem: gutes Essen. Das einzige, was mein Leben noch besser machen könnte, wäre, wenn ihr Zwerge auch ein schönes zu Hause hättet."

"Wir wollen auch ein gutes Heim, Master Bilbo.", stimmte Fíli zu, "Eins, wo wir sicher arbeiten können und wo wir einen guten Master haben, der sich um uns kümmert. Vielleicht ein zu Hause, wo es genug Arbeit für uns beide gibt, damit wir uns nicht darüber sorgen müssen, getrennt zu werden."

Natürlich wusste Bilbo sofort, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Was er gemeint hatte, war eigentlich, dass _alle_ Zwerge friedlich im Erebor leben sollten.

Versuchte Fíli ihm etwa die Idee von ihnen als Sklaven zu verkaufen?

 _Verkaufen? Bei Aulë…_

Fíli kroch vorwärts, immernoch auf Händen und Knien. Bilbo war erstarrt - sein Verstand fragte ihn, warum er dem Jungen nicht einfach sagte, dass er _aufstehen_ konnte? Er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen…

 _ **Er gehört...**_

Heftig schüttelte Bilbo deinen Kopf. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf - wo kam die her? Fíli und Kíli gehörten in die Kompanie, sie waren Prinzen! Aber am meisten gehörten die Jungs in ein sicheres zu Hause, an einen Ort, an dem sie sich keine Sorgen über Strafen und Masters Gedanken machen mussten.

Fíli fasste nach Bilbos Füssen, wortwörtlich quengelnd.

"Master Bilbo.", sagte er vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. "Ihr habt uns vor langer Zeit gefragt, was wir am meisten wollen."

Fíli war immer noch tief über dem Boden, aber er hob den Kopf, um ein wenig in Bilbos Gesicht zu sehen.

 _Das erste Mal, dass er mich freiwillig ansieht._

"Wenn wir nichts anderes als Euch als unseren Master zu haben könnten und Ihr uns mit zu Euch nach Hause nehmen würdet, würden wir Euch unser ganzes Leben glücklich dienen und mit einem Lächeln auf unseren Gesichtern sterben."

Wenn Bilbo diese Frage nur zurücknehmen könnte…

Fíli kroch langsam zurück neben seinen Bruder. Wie schon vorher hielt er seinen Kopf tief gesenkt. "Bitte, Master Bilbo, wir flehen Euch an, uns der Gemeinschaft abzukaufen!"

##

Als Master Bilbo nicht antwortete, wusste Kíli, dass etwas extrem falsch gelaufen war. Er traute sich nicht, in Master Bilbos Gesicht zu schauen, sondern er warf sich einfach neben Fíli in den Dreck am Boden.

"Bitte, Master Bilbo, bitte verzeiht uns, weil wir zu direkt waren. Bestraft uns, wie Ihr es angemessen findet."

Kíli fühlte Fílis Hand, die die seine ergriff und sie sanft tätschelte.

 _Zusammen. Sicher._

Ihr Signal. _Gut gemacht._

Fast verpasste er Bilbos Gemurmel über 'Nicht nötig', aber dann hörte er jemand anderen herüberkommen. Er spürte, dass sich Fíli leicht erhob, dann flohen sie schnell hinter Master Bilbos Pony, um sich vor dem Neuankömmling zu verstecken.

##

Bilbo erwischte sich dabei, sich eine Antwort auf Fílis… Äusserungen zurechtzulegen. Sein Mund war irgendwie in letzter Zeit von seinem normalerweise scharfen Hirn getrennt worden (das musste er selbst zugeben.).

Sie _wollten_ , dass _er_ _sie kaufte?!_

An dieser Situation waren so viele Dinge falsch, Bilbo wollte schreien! Nein, er wollte jeden einzelnen Zwerg, der _irgendwie irgendetwas_ mit dieser abscheulichen Situation zu tun hatte, zu Zwergenpüree verarbeiten!

Wenn man gerade davon sprach: Dwalin und der gefesselte Thorin waren gerade in die Nähe gekommen. Da war jemand, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte…

"Herr Beutlin", sagte Thorin ruhig.

Bilbo war platt. Der Thorin, der vor ihm stand (ja, seine Hände waren noch immer zusammengebunden) war sicher nicht der aggressive Irre, der er zwei Tage zuvor noch gewesen war. Er war immer noch so kontrolliert, wie Bilbo ihn kennengelernt hatte, aber etwas war ganz anders als vorher…

"Meister Zwerg", sagte Bilbo automatisch freundlich. Er war eben noch immer ein ehrenhafter Hobbit. Was hatte sich nur geändert? Thorin schien es nicht gross zu kümmern, wie mit ihm umgegangen wurde - würde nicht jeder König brüllen und toben, wenn er wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelt werden würde?

Dwalin, der an Thorins Seite stand, nickte Bilbo grimmig zu. Er konnte Thorins Gefügigkeit erklären.

Dwalin zog etwas an der Schlinge von Thorin, was den Zwerg nach vorne zog.

Plötzlich konnte der Zwerg Fíli und Kíli sehen, die hinter Myrthe knieten. Die Jungs waren noch immer über den Boden gebeugt, ihre Blicke gesenkt.

Bilbo sah die Verwirrung auf Thorins Gesicht.

"Fíli? Kíli? Warum, zum Teufel… was tut ihr da?!"

 _Das hörte sich beinahe wie echte Sorge an!_

Ab dem Klang seiner Stimme fuhren die Jungs zusammen. Kíli umklammerte seinen Bruder, aber keiner von ihnen machte Augenkontakt.

Thorin tat einen Schritt vorwärts, aber Dwalin hatte bereits verstanden, was vor sich ging. Er riss das Seil schnell zurück und versuchte Thorin weg zu bekommen, aber Thorin wendete seinen Blick nicht ab.

"Jungs? Was ist passiert?"

Fíli zitterte wieder, aber diesmal hatte Bilbo das Gefühl, dass er es eigentlich unterdrücken wollte. Kíli hatte ihn immer noch nicht los gelassen.

"Bitte, Master Bilbo…", begann er leise.

Bilbo bezweifelte, dass Thorin das gehört hatte, aber das hatte er durchaus.

"Du!", bellte er wütend, "Du, Hobbit? Was hast du getan! Was hast du ihnen angetan?!"

Hätte Dwalin nicht die Seile gehalten, hätte Bilbo vor Angst gezittert, da war er sich sicher. Obwohl Dwalin es aber zum Glück tat, er hatte immer noch das Bedürfnis, sich hinter irgendetwas zu verstecken.

Nur sah er im Augenwinkel, dass Fíli und Kíli genauso aussahen, nur schlimmer - ob sie sich wohl hinter _ihm_ verstecken wollten.

Das regelte es.

"Ich habe ihnen nichts getan, _Zwerg_ , ausser das zu retten, was du Jahrzehnte zuvor hättest tun wollen. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst ein Ork weniger schlimm für die beiden gewesen wäre als du in den letzten 20 Jahren!"

##

Thorin war verblüfft.

 _Zwanzig Jahre!_

Der Kommentar über den Ork regte Thorin erneut auf, aber ein scharfer Schmerz hinter seinem Ohr machte ihn einmal mehr ohnmächtig.

##

"Bilbo! Ich dachte, die Jungs wären woanders! Ich…"

Bilbo nickte Dwalin schnell zu, als dieser Thorin wegschleppte.

Auch wenn das das normalste war, was Bilbo je von Thorin gesehen hatte - die Jungs hatten Priorität.

Und seine Prioritäten kauerten vor Angst zitternd am Boden. Schon wieder.

Bilbo beugte sich auf ihre Höhe und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, in dem er jedem sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Beide zuckten zusammen, scheuten aber nicht zurück.

 _Alles, was es brauchte, war Thorins Stimme. All diese... Entschlossenheit, die Fíli an den Tag gelegt hat. Verschwunden._

"Ihr seid in Sicherheit, Jungs.", murmelte Bilbo. Er tröstete sie noch etwa zehn Minuten weiter, dann hatten sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt.

Fíli schluckte schwer. "Können wir Euch dienen, Master Bilbo?"

Er versuchte die zweideutige Bedeutung, die in der Frage enthalten war, zu ignorieren. Für jetzt.

"Ähm… ja, Fíli. Habt ihr meine Pfeife eingepackt? Sie war in der Nähe von Bofurs Tasche, glaube ich - er hat ja etwas von meinem Kraut genommen. Könnt ihr das für mich holen?"

Die Jungs nickten. Bilbo dachte sich, dass es besser war, den Jungs etwas zu geben, mit dem sie sich eine Weile beschäftigen konnten.

Weder Fíli noch Kíli bewegten sich, bevor Bilbo aufgestanden war. Er sah ihnen zu, als sie verschwanden und stellte sich vor, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte.

Fíli und Kíli hatten sich definitiv wieder verspannt, aber sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

Bilbo fragte sich, ob die Jungs wohl jemals verstehen würden, wie Unrecht man ihnen getan hatte.

Das war das zweitletzte Kapitel, bitte lasst doch ein Kommi da :)


	19. Chapter 19

Thorins Stimme hallte noch immer in Fílis Ohren wider.

Jahrelang hatte er jede Bewegung, jede Veränderung in seiner Stimme analysiert. Jeder Hinweis, der ihm verriet, was sein Master wirklich dachte, hatte er in sich aufgesogen.

"Ich werde heute jagen gehen."

 _Macht meine Sachen fertig._

"Dorn sagte, dass ihr beide gestern in den Schmieden rumgefaulenzt habt."

 _Ich weiss in jeder einzelnen Sekunde des Tages, wo ihr seid und was ihr macht._

Fíli konnte die Stimme immer noch klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf hören.

 _ **Diese aufgeblasenen Elben! Sie wissen nichts von unseren Traditionen, unserer Abstammung! Was nützen die uns? Ihr zwei seid**_ _**fast so wertlos wie ein Elb!**_

Ein kühler Luftzug schlich durch den Waldteil; Fíli umarmte sich selbst, um sich warm zu halten. Sogar seine neuen Kleider (eine Höflichkeit von Ori) nützten wenig gegen die Kälte.

Er versuchte sich weiter auf die Vorbereitungen für ihre Weiterreise ins Bruchtal zu konzentrieren. Thorin hatte von Elben (er hatte sie allerdings sehr selten so genannt) immer mit purem Ekel geredet.

 _ **Ihr seid immer noch nicht fertig? Was seid ihr? Elben?**_

Fíli wusste, das Kíli immer hatte Elben sehen wollen als sie jünger gewesen waren. Seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen waren nie wirklich wertgeschätzt worden. Von den Bogenprofis zu lernen, war schon immer Kílis grösster Traum gewesen.

Fíli wusste nicht mehr, was er von den Elben gehalten hatte, als er noch frei gewesen war. Sie konnten genausogut ein Traum sein, hatte er entschieden, weil er sie ohnehin nur aus Geschichten kannte.

Und Thorin hasste sie. Waren sie denn jetzt gut oder schlecht für Kíli und ihn?

 _ **Ich sollte euch aus dem Berg werfen und euch den Elben überlassen!**_

##

Ins Bruchtal zu kommen war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum für Bilbo Beutlin. Seit jeher hatte er die Geschichten über die Elben geliebt und als junger Hobbit hatte er immer im Wald nach den Elben gesucht. Nun vor der Toren zu dem Königreich zu stehen war unglaublich. Ein Elb hatte Gandalf vorher begrüsst, war dann aber schnell wieder gegangen. Gandalf sah - natürlich - völlig entspannt aus. Andererseits waren die Zwerge, zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte, völlig ruhig.

Fíli und Kíli waren so still wie immer. Seit sie angekommen waren, hatte Fíli kein einziges Mal aufgehört, seine Schuhe anzustarren, aber Bilbo mochte den Gedanken, dass Fíli manchmal, wenn Kíli nicht hinsah, zu ihnen hinüberschielte. Oder vielleicht war es, wenn er dachte, dass Bilbo nicht guckte?

Bilbo merkte, wie ihn jemand kurz am Arm berührte um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu

ziehen. Es war Gandalf. Bilbo errötete, weil er der Unterhaltung keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte - ob ihm wohl verziehen wurde, dass er Herr Elronds Sindarin nicht ganz verstehen konnte? - und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf.

"Bilbo.", sagte Gandalf sanft, "Herr Elrond hat mir gesagt, dass Lindir Fíli und Kíli erkannt hat."

Bilbo wandte sich an den Elbenlord. Er nickte ernst. "Lindir hat viele Sklaven gerettet, Meister Hobbit, und er erkennt die Anzeichen. _Mithrandir_ erzählte mir, dass Sie gute Gründe hätten, Ihre zwei Sklaven hierher zu bringen."

Bilbo war über Herr Elronds Direktheit ziemlich irritiert.

"Herr Elrond, zusammen mit den anderen Zwergen habe ich diese Zwerge kürzlich von ihrem Master gerettet. Sie wurden nicht für etwas versklavt, was sie getan haben; wir haben beschlossen, dass alle zusehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Ich bin eigentlich nur ihr Master damit sie _jemanden_ haben, dem sie vertrauen können und der sich um sie kümmert."

Sich selbst für diese schönen Worten auf den Rücken klopfend verpasste Bilbo beinah das fast lautlose, stolze Lachen Gandalfs.

 _An dir werde ich mich rächen, Gandalf! Du hast mich dazu gezwungen, dass ich mich vor dem Elb rechtfertigen musste!_

… _verdammt sollt ihr Zwerge für euren ansteckenden Gewohnheiten sein! Rachegelüste bei einem Hobbit. Also wirklich!_

Herr Elrond lächelte. "In der Gesellschaft von _Mithrandir_ hätte ich auch nichts anderes annehmen dürfen. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Sie in Frage gestellt habe."

Bilbo haspelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Seine vorige Wortgewandtheit war ihm schon wieder abhanden gekommen.

 _Diese Zwerge haben dich ruiniert, Bilbo Beutlin…_

"Ich sage Ihnen, dass in diesen Hallen jedes Lebewesen gleich behandelt wird."

Bilbo lächelte Herr Elrond zum ersten Mal an. "Ich will Sie allerdings warnen: Elbensklaven, die wir in der Vergangenheit gerettet haben, und das noch unter anderen Umständen, brauchten eine lange Zeit, um sich wieder an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen. Verlangen Sie also nicht zu viel von Fíli und Kíli."

"Andere Umstände?", fragte Gandalf aus dem Nichts.

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue. "Dachten Sie, dass ich Zwerge von Durins Linie nicht erkennen würde? Fíli und Kíli gleich ihrem Grossvater sehr. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass Thorin Eichenschild auch in die Sache involviert ist."

Bilbo war platt. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand die Zwerge erkennen würde! Er war schon bereit, Gandalf zum Schweigen zu bringen, und wäre es auch nur, um mit Balin zu beraten, aber Gandalf lächelte nur etwas grimmig.

"Das ist nicht meine Geschichte."

Herr Elrond antwortete nicht, stattessen bedeutete er der ganzen Gruppe von Zwergen, dass sie ihm in die Hallen von Imladris folgen sollten.

##

Völlig zufrieden kehrte Bilbo in sein Zimmer zurück. Sogar für Hobbitische Massstäbe war das Fest berauschend gewesen und Balin hatte es sogar geschafft, die Zwerge in iherer Freude an echtem Essen mehr oder weniger im Zaum zu halten.

Er lief gerade so den Korridor entlang, die Zwerge hatte er hinter sich gelassen, als er einen kurzen Schrei vernahm. Bilbo erstarrte. Wo war das Geräusch hergekommen?"

"Es tut mir Leid!"

Es kam definitiv aus diesem Teil des Schlosses. Bilbo steigerte sein Tempo und sein Herz sank mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung von Kílis und Fílis Zimmer tat, tiefer.

"Ich werde es nicht wieder tun!"

Die beiden hatten den Salon früh verlassen und weil Bilbo gemerkt hatte, wie unangenehm ihnen die Gesellschaft der Elben war, hatte er sie dazu ermutigt, früh schlafen zu gehen.

"Bitte!"

Bilbo stürzte in den Raum.

Kíli lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und ein paar neue, rote Striemen bildeten sich auf seinem Rücken. Er zitterte leicht und hatte Bilbo nicht reinkommen gehört.

Fíli erstarrte, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Bilbo machte fast einen Satz zurück, als er den blanken Hass in Fílis Blick sah. Fíli war beinah eine Kopie von Thorin - der böse Blick, Augen wie Pech.

Und der Gürtel in seinen Händen.

Er stand über seinem Bruder und atmete heftig.

Kíli hatte es immer noch nicht gemerkt.

"Ich verspreche, dass ich es nicht nochmal tun werde, Bruder!", stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt, "Bitte hilf mir, es zu lernen!"

Fíli sah Bilbo böse an und mir ungezügelter Wut hob er den Gürtel erneut.

" _ **Du kennst deinen Platz, Bruder!**_ ", spieh er. " _ **Du und ich sind nur gut, um unserem Master zu dienen!**_ "

Bilbo versuchte genug schnell zwischen Fíli und Kíli zu kommen, um Fíli zu stoppen. Er hatte keine Zeit um zu versuchen zu verstehen, was eben geschehen war. Er verstand nur, dass alles schief lief, was schief laufen konnte…

Licht.

Grelles, weisses Licht.

Die Welt schien anzuhalten.

Fíli und Kíli sahen aus, als wären sie eingefrohren. Sie beide starrten nur in das pure Licht. In Zeitlupe drehte Bilbo seinen Kopf, um die Brüder wieder anzusehen.

Kíli, am Boden. Wieso… wieso akzeptierte er so einfach, was eben geschehen war? Und Fíli - was hatte ihn verändert?

Plötzlich war der Moment vorbei und das Licht erreichte Fíli und Kíli, warf Fíli von seinen Füssen und stiess Kíli weg von seinem Bruder. Bilbo konnte sich plötzlich wieder richtig bewegen und rannte weiter zu den Jungs. Beide waren offensichtlich bewusstlos. Er fuhr herum, um die beiden anderen anzusehen.

Gandalf war ernsthaft, aber Herr Elrond war fuchsteufelswild.

"Was haben Sie in mein Haus gebracht, Bilbo Beutlin! Was für eine Abscheulichkeit ist das!"

Das war's erstmal, bitte hinterlasst doch eine kleine Rückmeldung! ;)


End file.
